It's been too long
by HarmonySteel
Summary: Fuu finds life difficult without Jin and Mugen until she's kidnapped by an pervert and finds herself with one of her companions quicker than she thought. Rated T for some chapters but Rated M for some. I will put a warning if it's a Rated M chapter! Review please!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai Champloo or any of its characters**

**This is my first fan fiction so review and tell me if you liked it or what to improve on. Your flames will cook my dinner. Ha-ha.**

Chapter 1:The Agency

It'd been six months since the trio stopped travelling together. Six months and Fuu missed the two bodyguards, they travelled for two years together. She felt like a family. She was seventeen now and not much changed. She understood why she missed Jin, he was like a father to her. Yes, he was quiet and but he was there for her, he seemed to be a voice of reasoning hence why he was the father figure amongst the trio. What she didn't understand was how she missed the foul-mouthed, ill-tempered, disgusting, perverted pig that was Mugen. He was irresponsible with the travelling money spending it on women and sake, always picking fights with people that apparently 'pissed him off'.

He was so annoying but she somehow missed that annoying vagabond in her life, not hearing the clicks of his geta behind her. Not hearing him grunt or curse her when she nagged or being constantly called names. She got too used to them being there with her and now it was back to reality.

She worked in a teahouse again just like on the day she met them. She sighed as she finished work waving goodbye to the owners as she walked home to the abandoned hut. She lived just outside a small village in a hut upon a hill. It was quiet, just how Mugen would of liked it. She slid open the door wishing Jin or Mugen would visit. "Let's make dinner Momo" she said tiredly.

The little squirrel Momo, jumped out her Kimono soaring into the kitchen waiting for Fuu to trudge in after. Fuu placed her pink, charmed tanto on the side hurriedly making some rice balls and miso to eat. Once finished she sat alone with Momo upon her shoulder as she inhaled her food when suddenly-

BOOM! Her hut door was kicked down. Several guards came in grabbing Fuu who didn't hesitate to grab her tanto before leaving. What was this? she thought, it's been like the fifteenth time she's been kidnapped these past two years. What was she some idiot with labels or tattoos saying 'KIDNAP ME'. Last time she checked she wasn't. She expected to be taken to a brothel or just held as hostage as pirates invaded the town. She'd had enough experience with this sort of thing, but Mugen and Jin weren't here.

Shit, she thought. I've never got away without them helping. I'm screwed. She was dragged into a cart where more guards in armour sat smiling with yellow, crooked teeth and smirks on their lips. She was about to turn and run but something banged her head and her vision was plunged to darkness.

She suddenly heard birds chirping, her vision slowly coming back. From what she saw she was in a house somewhere, one hand to her sore head she slowly raised herself to a sitting position. A door was open revealing a garden of trees and the chirping birds. She still had her Kimono on which was a good sign she wasn't in a brothel but where the hell was she then? She looked around and spotted a silhouette outside the door leading to the room, she gulped. A few more silhouettes joined the first, muffled talk being exchanged but Fuu couldn't understand it. The door was sliding open, she panicked and lay back down acting like she was still unconscious.

She hoped they believed she was still out cold. Three voices entered the room. "So this is her?" One asked.

" Yes, they found her in an abandoned hut outside a town." the second said.

"Well, let's wake her up!" a third impatient voice growled.

It reminded her of Mugen, snarls, grunts and growls. His little smirk and animal-like behaviour, he was a mystery that man. Her thoughts ended when she felt wood being hit quite hard into her back, she cried out rolling over suddenly. She jumped up with a livid look upon her face.

"Hey!," she shouted "What was that for?"

"Ahh feisty girl isn't she?" they all nodded in agreement.

"Who are you? Where am I? Why am I here?" she demanded angered by their comments.

"Well we are an agency that finds old brothel girls like you and brings them back to their rightful place, you're whereabouts doesn't matter anymore young lady and I think you've guessed why you're here." The first voice said.

The first was the oldest, middle aged, grey hair tied back. He wore a grey kimono with blue shorts. The second voice was the youngest, she guessed about twenty years old, his hair tied as well while he wore a blue kimono and grey shorts. The third man suddenly left, slamming the door, his silhouette running to the left.

"Why did you find me?" she asked ignoring the third man leaving.

"A paying customer asked of your whereabouts, he'll see you now." The two men smiling as they left the room.

Fuu was alone again. A paying customer? she thought, probably some creep who spotted her at the brothel. Great perverts are looking for me. She jumped as a tall silhouette passed and stopped at the sliding door. The paying customer. She unsheathed her tanto ready to slice up some sweaty pervert. She hoped it'd be Mugen or Jin saying they missed her but no. It was a sweaty pervert who smirked at her with lust in his eyes. She recognised him, oh it was the guy from the brothel who thought she looked cute with a weird face. She quickly hide her tanto hoping he didn't see it. "Ahh come with me young lady, you're now my property!" he seemed happy with himself, bagging a new toy.

"I saw you at a brothel not too long ago, never got to have a good time with you eh?" he winked trying to flirt but it really wasn't working. " Now I've paid some money to make you my wife. How about that? Gets you out the brothel and in my bed"

She hesitated at first as he took her hand, he smacked her face and smiled. She let herself be dragged wishing so bad that it was Mugen or Jin instead. Great I'm now a bride to some sweaty pervert, she thought the brothel actually sounds quite good at the moment. He dragged her up and tugged her out of the agency to the outside. She was dragged into town by her new to be husband. She didn't want to be rude but she needed to know a few things.

"Hold on a second " she said making him stop. "Before we go anywhere, I have a few questions"

"Make it snappy" he said irritated.

"What's your name? you know my name but who are you? Where are we going and why am I suddenly marrying you?"

"I'm Isamu, we're going back to our new home in this town and I'm marrying you because I can and I need a women to pleasure me sweet thing."

"Okay...but what if I refuse?"

"You won't refuse you wait till we get home you'll see..."

**oooh, sweaty pervert with a plan. I promise Mugen appears in the next chapter so don't hate me! Tell me if you liked it! Your flames will cook my dinner! **


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Samurai Champloo or any of its characters.**

**Here's chapter two! enjoy :') I've tried my best at a fight scene so don't hate me!**

Chapter 2: Marriage?

Isamu dragged Fuu down many rows of houses till they stopped in front of a wooden arch. Fuu had to admit it wasn't a bad place to live, it was clean and looked like someone wealthy lived there. Isamu dragged her through the stone court yard and into the main house. Guards nodded towards their master, sliding open the door for them to enter. A maid bowed, towards them as Fuu smiled at her but got dragged towards a door. Guards stood outside, Fuu could see a sitting silhouette inside the room with two others standing either side of the person.

Isamu turned to face Fuu, glaring down at her as he said "Now in that room is the reason you won't refuse to marry me!"

"What will happen if I refuse?"she questioned.

"Then the person dies, you stupid bitch!"He slapped her, leaving a red hand print on her left cheek. She started crying, wishing and begging to the lords Mugen or Jin would help her.

"Who's in there?" she sobbed and she collapsed at Isamu's feet.

He grinned holding her face. "I did some research not just on you but some others...just so you my bitch would marry me." He nodded towards the guards they slide open the door.

Fuu's vision was blurred with tears as Isamu dragged her in the room by the collar of her kimono. He dropped her onto her face, she lay with her hands against her forehead sobbing. She slowly looked up wiping her tears. The figure was sitting cross-legged, clothing just like Mugen, a scowl like Mugen, the wrist tattoos just like Mugen, bushy hair just like his...It was Mugen. She sat up, staring. Mugen caught her eye a little shocked himself, he raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Mugen?" she asked.

"Fuu, sup you dumb broad" he smirked at her as always. It's like nothing changed, he acted like they were still travelling. He still had his bushy hair, tanned olive skin, his iron geta and his beloved sword.

"Wha-what are you doing here Mugen?"

"This guys said they had a job for me, I followed the bastards and they shoved me in here. What the hell's going on?"

Fuu was about to explain when Isamu grabbed her by her hair lifting her as she cried out. She wriggled, Mugen wasn't interested. "So what's-ya-name, what do you want with Fuu. She ain't nothing special, her chest's flat as wood and she eats like a pig?"

"Well, I want her to accept my marriage proposal but it seems she's refused it so if she refuses one more time. I'll torture you while she watches, killing you slowly till she accepts my offer. That's what I want."

Mugen eyes lit with hunger, Fuu knew this wasn't going to be good. "Mugen, don't you dar-"Isamu dropped her and kicked her side. "AHHH!" she lay shaking holding onto her stomach rolling in pain.

"Well Fuu, choose: marry me and your dear friend Mugen lives or refuse and watch him die slowly..."he waited for an answer but nothing came so he kicked her side with his wooden shoes. "SPEAK YOU WHORE!"

"Hey ya bastard! The dumb broad won't answer ya, she's stubborn so I'll make ya a deal, since I'm in a good mood. " Mugen jumped up shouting, fury in his eyes. It reminded Fuu of that day when he came after her when she was tied to a cross. He came to save her even though he was injured. The fury was the same at that moment.

"I'm listening..."Isamu seemed interested.

"I'll fight all of you, if I win I take the little bitch and I walk outta here. If I lose you take her and marry the nagging wench. Deal?"

He held out his hand towards Isamu, Isamu smiled and shook his hand. "Alright you have half an hour to prepare yourself for your ending Mugen. I'll leave the whore here, teach her a lesson if you want. She'll get it anyway..." Isamu nodded at the guards who left them alone completely.

Mugen still stood grunted angrily after Isamu while Fuu still lay on her side. Mugen walked over giving her a nudge with his geta, she winced. "Come on ya dumb broad. Sit up I wanna talk to ya" He demanded.

She slowly sat up her hands balancing her against the floor. She managed to sit on her bum, her legs slightly bent to her side; she looked up at Mugen telling him she was ready when he was. He crouched looking at her mysteriously, smirking like he did with whores. "Why's that bastard want ya? Ya ain't nothing special Fuu, so why's he after ya?" Mugen asked irritated.

"Jerk...he recognised me from that brothel that had me hostage and has bought my freedom.."She sighed heavily squeezing her eyes shut as she tried to breath.

"Still a dumb broad I see. Guessing you still eat like a pig too?"

"Jer- ahhh!" she clutched her ribs. Red liquid soaking through her kimono and obi, she rocked a little bit shuffling against the panelled walls for balance. Mugen grunted, laying back with his hands behind his head.

Dumb broad he thought, she's always in trouble...she kept him amused though. Only thing she was good for, but he had to admit she'd grown up quite a bit. She was seventeen now right? He could teach her a lesson like that guy said...

Mugen looked up at her as she gasped, she'd opened up her kimono and untied her obi. It revealed her wrapping around her breasts, bruises deep purple ran up her ribs and a split right over her ribs. Blood trickled down them, Mugen licked his lips hungrily...She's gonna owe me bad after this, he thought. "Oh god...Mugen..."she whined. "Help me clean this up, I can't see the cut under my breasts..." She blushed a deep red.

"Stop ya bitching ya broad," He got up sighing heavily as he sat down again opposite her. "What ya want me to do?" He sat looking at her bored. She ripped some fabric off the bottom of her kimono handing it to him.

"Can you somehow clean the cut and bind it with the fabric I gave you?" She asked embarrassed of what he would say. She smiled her best begging him.

"Last time I got begged it was to go gentle," he snorted "I guess I can do it this one time..."

She took out her tanto and Momo soared off into the corner ;she shrugged the kimono off her shoulders so he had better access to her ribs. Mugen tried to keep his face straight but her body was even better than he remembered. Her shoulders were slender, he knew her breasts even under the traditional binding were a decent size and much bigger than when he first met her. She waist curved in perfectly and her hips were big and beautiful enough to break a door down.

He gulped. He licked his thumb and stroked it along her cut, he looked up at her as she hissed at the pain. "Stop ya bitching, I've been shot remember?" Mugen growled.

He continued using his fingers to clean up her wound. "I remember, I missed you..." she said honestly.

He pressed his thumb into her cut at his shock, causing her to wriggle and hiss at him. "I didn't miss you, ya dumb bitch...nagging and whining" he shook his head and he got the fabric. Tracing his hands behind her back and round to her front, he harshly tightened the bind so she winced. He smirked at her pain.

She felt hurt at his words. What did she expect? for him to say he missed her too and hug her silly? no, he wouldn't do that...he didn't care for women as long as they pleasured him and left after. Fuu pressed her lips together, wondering what to say back. She was about to do up her kimono when Mugen stopped her hands. "Hold on little Fuu," he smirked, his eyes lit with lust. "You owe me now I've done up ya wounds and saved ya fat ass today..." He traced her lips with his big, tanned fingers; tracing them into her hair slowly taking out her chopsticks and letting her hair fall. He traced the outline of her face and down her neck till he reached her collarbone. He drew circles along her collarbone entranced by her milky white skin. She looked at him, this was the first time anyone touched her like this...His eyes still locked onto her collarbone.

They were suddenly interrupted by a guard. "Come, you two. You're expected by the master" he growled grabbing Fuu by the arm and pulling her up. Momo gripped Fuu's tanto in its tail soaring back into her kimono without the guard realising. He didn't seem to care that her kimono was open. He nodded his head towards the door for Mugen to understand to follow them. The guard still gripping Fuu's arm took them back outside into the court yard. He placed Fuu on the floor next to Isamu who sat on a wooden deck chair.

Mugen stood at the door observing his opponents. They had groups of squads to fight him, five in each group and five squads. He was never good at maths but he guessed he'd be slaughtering a fair amount of guards. The lazy bastard Isamu was sitting in a deck chair, he wants a show? Mugen would give him one.

"First group!" Isamu shouted. A group of nervous guards ran up to Mugen, all unsheathing their weapons and stancing ready for an attack. Mugen just chuckled unsheathing his weapon and stancing, glancing from one of the guards to the others and back. He ran forward flipping over one and confusing them till he turned thrusting his sword between his ribs and pulling it out again using his foot. Four more. He ran around them slicing three guards' sides up before flipping over them and slitting their throats. One more. Before he could attack Isamu shouted for the next group. Six more then. Then he rolled onto his back balancing on his katana as he flipped his legs, hitting most of them with his iron geta before jumping up. He ducked under a sword, sliding on his knees as he sliced upwards; tearing the guard from his bellybutton to his throat, he fell to his knees blood soaking his skin. Mugen back flipped making sure his iron geta landed on one guards chest, knocking him down as Mugen ended his misery by slamming the sword into his chest. He turned suddenly to another, his sword following his move as he sliced the guard across the middle. He slashed them to ribbons one by one, Isamu sat in horror. Parts of guards scattered across the courtyard, all soaked in each other's blood. Mugen shook his geta a bit, getting some blood off them before making his way towards Isamu.

"What's-your-face, I have to say you got some shit guards. If I attacked you, you and your little guards would be dead in half an hour..." He looked round glaring at the other three squads till they ran out of the court yard disappearing among the rows of neighbouring houses. Isamu sat, his face still in the same place, his mouth open but no sound filling the air around them.

Fuu just smiled to herself, she knew this would happen so she didn't worry about him losing to Isamu. She knew that Mugen was such a good fighter, he never gave up even in their travels. Fuu sat looking at Isamu then burst into laughter. Mugen raised an eyebrow at her, Isamu slowly turned his head to her and shouted "WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?"

"Your face...Oh my, you couldn't believe that Mugen could kill all your men!" She continued to chuckle. She rolled over a bit, her kimono still open so her breasts wobbled as her chest shook. Isamu still looking at her, stared at her chest until Mugen glared over and hit him on the head with the hilt of his katana. He lay limp over his deck chair, his mouth still agape. Fuu stopped laughing when Mugen stood over her, his eyes made her gulp. She got up immediately , brushing off the dirt she was rolling in, her ribs ached with pain. She ignored the pain in her side worrying on what Mugen would do.

"Come on before I get pissed off" Mugen snarled at Fuu, walking through the courtyard without her. She quickly ran after him, doing up her kimono so she didn't accidently expose herself. She held her ribs still in pain but not caring, she panted a bit when she finally reached Mugen. He stood at the market entrance puzzled but raised an eyebrow at Fuu when she finally caught up. "Thank-" Fuu began.

"Where are you crashing?" Mugen interrupted. Pushing her in front of him. "Lead..." he commanded. The market place was filled with people, people shouted out for sales, offers and bargains, shoppers running from stall to stall. Glaring at the products they had, money flying around the place. Fuu pushed through the crowd, Mugen following close behind, glaring down anyone who nudged him the tiniest bit. They made it out the pit of bodies, walking further out of the town and slowly up a hill. Fuu was getting slower. God sake, Mugen thought, how slow does she wanna get? Fuck it. He ran up behind her, lowering his head scooping her legs up with his right arm. Bouncing her onto his shoulder so she didn't fall off his back. "MUGENNNNN!"She screamed thumping her little fists on his back as he ran up the hill, finally placing her down at the top. She hair swayed across her face but Mugen could see she was angry, she turned not saying anything to him; her shoulders tense as she walked further. Mugen continued to follow his hands behind his head, smirking to himself about her screaming his name. He could find other ways to get her screaming his name.

Fuu sighed looking at the hut without a door. "Ohhh..."she whined stepping in. "They broke my door to splinters, great..." she looked at the mass of wooden splinters across her floor.

"Quit ya bitching woman" Mugen came in observing the surroundings "It's better than any place we've been to..." Sitting himself down in a safe patch around the table. He closed his eyes with his hand still behind his head.

"Yes, only because you always spent our money on women and sake!"She screamed, she was tired, bruised, insulted and mad pissed. She wasn't in the mood for Mugen's attitude. She closed her eyes continuing the insults "I don't care if you just saved my ass, you chose to! I wouldn't of cared if I married that pervert because at le-"

"Shut up," Mugen was in front of her when she opened her eyes, his hand over her mouth. "before I have to get you shouting for a reason..."He winked flirting with Fuu. She removed his hand from her mouth but still held it, it was rough but she didn't mind. His other hand kept to the back of her neck. He looked at her, lust solid in his eyes.

"What are going to do to me Mugen?"Fuu asked nervously. Feeling his hot breath on her lips, it was beautifully soothing and her mind went blank.

"You owe me a lot Fuu, I'm just collecting my rewards" Mugen said.

**ohhh, did you like the flirting I included? I tried my best, and I wrote my first fight scene? Any good? Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Samurai Champloo or any of its characters**

**Thank you guys for the reviews, you've been lovely to me and I love you guys! Sorry I didn't update sooner! sooo by request I shall put a love scene in this chapter. So warning: Lemon, Fugen scenes in this chapter guys. RATED M CHAPTER! **

Chapter 3: Rewarding Mugen For Saving Fat Ass.

"What do you mean rewards? I can still pay you, I got plenty of money?" Fuu was scared of him leaving if he didn't get what he wanted.

"I don't want ya money ya dumb broad" He sat still holding onto her one hand, gently dragging her onto his lap, her face lay onto his shoulder. She lay her right hand on his hardened chest, drawing circles while he chuckled into her ear. "I just want you for one night..."He growled sexily into her ear. She smiled thinking he was joking but no, he wasn't.

He licked his lips, twisting his body so Fuu was on her knees. She still had one hand on his chest but withdrew it as he came closer, inches away from her lips. She could smell the earthy smell of him, smell sake on his hot breath that entranced her. He cupped her face, twisting it slightly before crashing his lips into hers. Fuu gripped his waist, melting away into eternal bliss. She licked his lips begging for access, he laughed into their kiss opening up for her. Their tongues twisted like snakes in a swamp as Mugen moved his hands down her back and onto her little waist. Fuu arms balancing on his shoulders. Mugen stopped to breath, panting slightly; moving her onto her back, kneeling over her. Fuu started opening up her kimono, shrugging it off as Mugen put his sword to the side. "I'm yours..."She said giving him full access to her body, kissing his toned chest and laying back.

He kissed her neck hearing her moan with delight, groping her binded breasts in the process. He made his way down her neck, collar bone and reached her breasts. He tore the bandages open with his teeth before seeing her breasts spring up. "I knew it..."He muttered under his breath. His teeth tortured her nipple as he drew blood and squeezed the other with his fingers. She moaned louder and louder. His tongue circling the hardness of her nipples as her back arched up, pushing her hips out. "Mu-Mugen..."she whimpered. He paid no attention, he removed the kimono binding from earlier wound; gently licked at it before kissing her stomach. His hands on her thighs, breaking them open like a nut shell; tracing his fingers up and down till his mouth reached her core. He looked up at her smirking, she trusted him and relaxed. His tongue played around her clit as his fingers teased her opening, her moans getting even louder. He suddenly shoved two fingers into her opening, making her cry out. She was near climax already, dumb broad he thought. Her moans were getting him hard and her whimpers were so sexy. He slowly thrusted his fingers further in, Fuu gripped the wooden floor; her nails making dents. He sped up making her scream, her nails almost bleeding from wooden splinters. "Mu-Mugen, ahhh please..."she begged him to relief her.

He stopped. Withdrawing his fingers, locking eyes and seductively licking his warm, soaked fingers. Fuu sat up kissing his neck and stripping him down quickly until she saw 'it'...his manhood. No wonder the ladies loved him. Fuu was going to break and it would hurt, fabulous.

"You like? It's real..."Mugen replied grabbing Fuu onto his lap kissing her breasts, she shivered and moaned. She suddenly felt a surge in the pit of her stomach until, "MUUGEN!" She screamed gripping his shoulders, she panted resting her head on his shoulder hoping she was done. She knew it wasn't over. He moved her onto her back and steadied himself at her opening, he just shoved and hurt made Fuu's back arch. Tears staining her perfect face.

Mugen kissed her cheeks and started to move, Fuu whimpered in pain for a few minutes until Mugen whispered in her ear "I missed you too..." The pleasure surged through her body making her smile. Her breasts bounced as he thrusted and grunted, speeding up as Fuu continued to get louder and louder. She was filled with pleasure, her moans of pure delight bringing the two closer. "AHH MU-MUGEN...CUM WITH ME!"Then it hit, Fuu's back arched as Mugen eyes widened, both screaming and repeatedly gasping for breath. Mugen pulled himself out collapsing beside her, Fuu lay thinking about what just happened. Warmth dripping from between her legs and onto the wood floor.

**END OF LEMON: For people who are offended or dislike them you can read on now c: **

"We had sex..."she whispered. Her hands to her face, she never thought she'd lose her virginity to an annoying pig like Mugen. If someone told her when she was fifteen that she'd lose her virginity to a vagabond she'd die laughing on the spot. Well, she destroyed her standards and now she was soiled with Mugen's seed. She caught her breath as Mugen's arms reached around her, dragging her towards him. She was in his arms, she placed her head onto his shoulder and her hand onto his chest. "I'm cold so don't think I'm doing this cos I like ya bitch..."He whispered so she could hear, falling asleep in seconds. She didn't care as long as he held her at least once. Once she closed her eyes she didn't wake up till the following morning.

She felt the hard wood under her, her hands felt the floor for Mugen. Nothing. She bolted up, her eyes wide. He left her that quick, she was still naked her clothes decorating the floor. His however were gone as was his sword. She ached still from their little adventure upon her floor but she didn't care. She lifted herself onto her knees slowly collecting her kimono, obi and tanto before scooting into her resting room. The room contained some spare kimonos in a wooden trunk, a mirror on the wall and a futon to rest on in the centre. She headed towards a roll of bandages slowing wrapping strips around her breasts before securing them in place, she sighed. She couldn't believe he'd left her after that night...he did say one night but after pleasuring a woman, resting next to her then leaving does seem a bit hurtful. He said he missed her for god's sake, she'd think he would try avoiding that feeling by staying for a little longer.

Fuu pressed her lips together trying to forget the whole thing as she picked out a purple kimono that patterned twisted blossom trees as they flowered all over the material. She re-bandaged her wound that Mugen cleaned up and put her kimono on. She tied her obi, finishing the back just as her collar was tugged. She froze. She unsheathed her tanto turned sharply as she tried slicing behind her "WHAT'S WITH YOU PERVERTS?!"She screamed irritated. No one was there..."What is wrong with me?" she whispered, finishing her obi as tears stained her face once again. She sat in front of the mirror tears like waterfalls as her gentle hands did her hair with her chopsticks. Her hands cupped her face until she heat behind her again. She peeped through her fingers gazing in the mirror, her reflection was next to Mugen...that meant...She turned throwing her arms round his shoulders sobbing into him. "Mugen! I missed you...I thought you left me...YOU'RE THE PERVERT THAT WAS BEHIND ME! JERK!"Her muffled sobs turned into abusive shouting and punching into Mugen's chest.

"Stupid chick, I like gettin' ya mad. It's fun. Why would I leave without some grub?"He chuckled into her ear not hugging her back. He nibbled at her earlobe making her giggle a bit. "Come on Fuu, grub and make it snappy bitch!" He threw her over his shoulder. She just laughed playfully, scratching his back seductively as he growled in reply. He placed her down in the kitchen, yawning as his picked his ear with his pinkie. "Do you want dumplings and rice Mugen?"She asked looking through the cupboards

"Whatever ya have stupid?" Mugen replied back.

"Rude..."Fuu muttered preparing the food. Ten minutes later and Mugen started poking her in the back with the hilt of his sword. Purposely huffing loud enough to get her attention. "What do you want? I've given you your reward! I can't go ten minutes without you annoying me! You fucking pirate!" She angrily frowned at him.

He smirked looking proud that she'd got the language from him, language the samurai would have blushed at. "That's the Fuu I missed. Nagging wench keepin' me amused all day and it's fun when ya mad" Mugen leaned against the wooden surface pleased with her reaction.

"I don't find it fun you jerk..." She finished up the food, collecting some bowls and chopsticks before grabbing her bowl and sitting at the table. Mugen raised an eyebrow at her, looking at his bowl and back at her. She ignored his gesture. "I made it, you get it and sit down..."

"Dumb broad..." He muttered.

"I heard that you jerk! Maybe I shouldn't cook for you?" She said smiling sarcastically.

" I said thank lord..."Looking annoyed he collected his bowl and sat opposite Fuu glaring at her. His face nearly becoming part of the bowl.

"Course you did..." Smiling because she just won a verbal war with Mugen which for once wasn't on money or didn't end up with them screaming and cursing each other. A rather nice and successful win, one point to Fuu she thought. "Where did you go before I woke up?"

Mugen froze. "Got a door" he pointed towards the door face still implanted into the bowl. Just like he said a door with papered panels was propped against the wall. "It was gettin cold, had to do somethin " He grunted acting like it was an act of his welfare and not kindness for Fuu. Fuu smirked thinking, at least he did something productive...for once.

Fuu got up finishing and grabbed Mugen's bowl before he ate the china bowl as well. Mugen scowled at Fuu, rice left on his chin from the bowl. Just to tease him she bent down and licked the rice off his chin. Hurriedly running to the kitchen with the bowls before Mugen could react. "Cheeky bitch!" he shouted from the table. "Swear to any mofo that chick does ma head in"

Mugen just sat his face against the table, wishing he didn't miss her so much to stay. "Mugen?" He looked up at Fuu standing by the door. She looked lost but he so wanted to grab her and kiss her till she passed out. " I've ran out of food completely and need to go to the market" Fuu stated worried as her hand drifted to her stomach.

"Why should I care ya fat ass?" Mugen didn't know how she managed to pay for so much food. She was so little yet ate so much?

"Firstly I'm cooking for you, remember that jerk! I thought you would like to come with me?" Fuu raised her tone a tad agitated.

"That's what you said last night!" He burst into laughter as Fuu launched over him slapping his arms screaming. "YOU'RE SUCH A PERVERT MUGEN!"

"Don't get ya obi in a twist ya stupid chick!" He said pushing her over so she was laid on the floor. He got up smirking at her, she was beautiful when she was confused or in shock. Her eyes wide, hair a tad messy, skin milky white and her lips a rich rosy pink. He'd always hide behind insults though, she'd never stop teasing if she knew. "Get up..." He walked out the doorway, hands behind his head. He started walking towards the town leaving Fuu behind in the hut.

Fuu got up hissing at him for getting splinters in her back. "Hey! WAIT UP! MUUGEN!" She screamed running towards him before jumping on his back, her legs around his waist and arms holding him in a head lock. He looked round at her raising an eyebrow at her weak attempt of head locking him.

"Ya such a weakling," He walked on, letting her giggle in his ear. "Ya lucky ya amuse me or ya'd be dead by now. Ya little brat..."

Fuu rubbed her nose into his shoulder before jumping back down and nicking his sword. His eyes widened before he sprinted after her, tackling her to the floor. "Oi ya fat ass, give the thing over or I'll hit you with it till ya pass out!" He pinned her down with his legs strangling her hips. "Come on..."

Fuu pouted knowing he wasn't lying to her. "Fine, you ruin all my fun..." She threw the sword to the left of them, Mugen unpinned her and collected his sword. He didn't sheath it...Fuu was in big trouble now. He turned the blade to her throat. "For messing with me ya owe me something now...dumb broad."He stepped closer the blade still to her throat. The earthy smell still on his skin and his hot breath like a lion. Fuu knew he wasn't going to hurt her, so she played along. "What's that big boy?" She teased fluttering her eyelashes sassily.

"This." His lips crashed into hers as his hands groped one of her breasts. Fuu's eyes closed and she melted yet again into him. They broke the kiss off, just looking at each other for a moment. "Mugen?" Fuu asked awkwardly.

"What up chick?" Mugen smiled, victory metaphorically written across his face.

"You can let go of my breast now..." She blushed. He looked down at his hand, realising he was still holding on and let go. He put one hand behind his hand frowning a bit. "My arse too, Mugen..."

"Ya no fun..." He chuckled just as he was about to move his hand he was interrupted.

"I suggest you remove your hand from Fuu or I'll do it for you" A familiar voice threatened. They both turned confused to see. "JIN?" Fuu smiled and hugged him, he smiled back returning the gesture. "What ya doing here fish face?" Mugen scowled at Jin.

"Visiting. Can I ask why you were touching Fuu inappropriately, you vagabond?" Jin glared back. Both of them stepping towards each other.

"Hold it guys! Jin's been here two minutes and already you're at each other's throats! I'm going to the market. You two better still be alive when I come back or you'll be in for it!" She stomped off, heat radiating off her.

"So tell me, what's been going on?" Jin scowled at Mugen thinking he'd pissed her off badly.

"Ya mean why she got her obi in a twist?" Mugen snorted to himself looking at her walk down the hill. He smirked looking at her ass.

"In a sense yes"

"She got kidnapped by a guy and I was put in some dumb ass room. She was crying, injured. I fought some mofos in deal with a guy. I won. We came back here. We had sex and you, fish face turn up." Mugen turned around smiling to see Jin's face. Jin's eyes were wide, blinking constantly. His lips pursed in confusion.

"You did what with Fuu?" Jin said irritated.

"We had sex...that ass" Jin hit him in the stomach with the hilt of his sword. "Bring it then fish face!" He shouted as Jin turned walking into the hut.

"You disgusting pig, please do not mention your adventures with Fuu sexually when I'm around. It may cause tension that I'd rather did not appear" Jin sat at the table in silence scowling at Mugen when he sat.

"Whatever fish face..." Mugen leaned against the wall hands as always behind his head.

**Oh dear Jin walked into an awkward situation! I hope you liked the flirting and tension between the lovely Fuu and Mugen! I hope you liked the plot twist of Jin showing up! Review please! 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Samurai Champloo or any of its characters. Sorry I took so long to write this chapter, I know I'm sorry. Love me? I hope you enjoy! **

Chapter 4: Unexpected News?

Jin's only just turned up and Mugen's already ripping into him. What's wrong with him? Yes Jin walked up to us in an awkward situation but it didn't mean Mugen could verbally attack him? What is with them...I mean Mugen's probably telling Jin we've had sex and now Jin will never look at me the same only as another whore Mugen had fun with. Fuu's brain was on overload from being kidnapped, having sex with Mugen then Jin showing up. Her life was calm and peaceful and within a day it was somehow thrown back into chaos and lunacy. She finally made her way into town where the market was still like hell. Maids and young women were running around pinching things and throwing their money around the place, while stall vendors smiled fiendishly, catching the money within their greedy hands. Fuu sighed, eyeing the market stalls till she found the right one, the food and drinks stall. She gazed over the foods deciding straight away, the vendor smiled asking her how he could help her today. "Can I have some sake, rice, beef, miso, and some fish?" Fuu requested as she reached into her kimono pulling out her purse. The vendor collected the products wrapping them and handing them to her. "1825 yen miss." He requested as Fuu clutched the food and handed over the money. She looked in her purse, _Damn! I'm broke now, I haven't had to feed two others in ages ;_she thought. She sighed walking back up the hill, she giggled a bit thinking of when Mugen picked her up running the hill the day before.

She missed eating with the two men, but now she could relive those missed moments one last time. She looked at what she bought realising she bought sake even though she didn't drink, Mugen. _Ahh, he seems to influence my decisions now...jeez what am I thinking? I need to stop acting like a puppy with him and stand up and say 'no', _she thought.

Mugen still sat facing Jin. _What's fish face here for? He better not try it with Fuu...I've bagged that chick whoa. What's this? Suddenly I care if Jin marries Fuu? Fuck sake, why would anyone marry that broad...just cos I had sex with her doesn't mean I care. I'd rather marry some chick with decent hooters, fuck. Why am I even thinking of settling down. That bitch's got me thinking of mushy shit. DAMN HER! _He thought. He growled looking at Jin. Jin raised an eyebrow, hearing his rival make such a typical noise. "I suggest if you're trying to start a conversation while Fuu's absent you start it with words..." Jin showed disgust on his face as Mugen glared back.

"I wasn't gonna start a conversation four eyes so I suggest ya shud it!" He raised his tone threateningly at Jin. Jin smirked slightly at him rather amused at his reaction Mugen scowled more than usual. Which always failed to scare the samurai.

"You've gone soft Mugen..."Jin stated quite suddenly.

"WHAAAAAAT? Pffft. HAHA!" Mugen shocked at first burst into laughter, sprawled across the floor as he cracked up at the statement.

"I said you've gone soft Mugen. Not physical but your characteristics you used to hold aren't as vivid as when we were on our journey."

"Fish face, ya need to get down to it?" Mugen didn't see the point of conversation. Pinkie in his ear to gesture he lost his interest.

"What I mean is that our friend Fuu has changed you, you used to argue with me and Fuu constantly. You were smiling when I encountered you and Fuu upon the hill, you've gained feelings for her haven't you?"

Jin had him all worked out. _Fuck! He knew before I even knew I like her...Now I think of it. The chicks wormed her little, whiny, brattiest ass into my head. The brats ass looks even better now I've done her in- whoa. Ahh come on, fuck that stupid chick. She has a life, she would have a nice life with Jin as a husband. _He thought.

"We were the little brats body guards for a year course I feel I have to save her fat ass all the time..." He wasn't going to give in to Jin's accusations, he could kiss his ass before saying anything.

"Mugen, you misunderstand what I am saying. We both had the instinct to look after her, my instinct as a friend is to care but you seem to have strayed onto another sort of instinct. You say you had intercourse with her," Mugen knew he couldn't duck out of this one. He shouldn't of said he had sex with Fuu. That was the giveaway. "If you didn't care for her you wouldn't still be here. You would have left yesterday or this morning. You haven't obviously noticed but during our travels Fuu didn't let anyone man touch her affectionately even in the slightness. She only embraced me once but for her to let you do your dirty biddings with her is what allows me to think she has grown feelings for you too. From the way you touched her when I arrived you've also grown feelings for her." He finished his theory and looked at Mugen expected an answer.

Fuu had got to the top of the hill, hearing them talking of something. _THEY WERE TALKING! HOLY MOTHER OF GOD! Wow, they're actually getting on. They're not murdering each other! But what are they saying? _Fuu crept outside sitting against the wall next to the doorway directly behind them listening patiently.

"Well maybe ya right four eyes. I don't give a rats ass if ya care. Yeah, maybe she 'likes' me an' maybe I want the dumb board too. She'd rather be wit someone else like ya, I don't settle. I'm stray, the chick wouldn't cope an' I won't always be there when she's got her ass in trouble. Some other bastard will have to do that...but they'd probably die an' then what? I go get her again? Do all that mushy shit hoping she'll cry in my arms like the wimp she is an' want me back? I ain't no hero an' ya know it..." He pounded his fist onto the table making Fuu jump, tears ran down her face.

_He was scared... of what I'd do if I knew. He has feelings for me and he thinks he's not good enough...If only he knew how much I like him...oh Mugen if only you knew I was hear listening. He thinks he can't be the one. Oh Mugen. _She thought. She wanted to curl up and cry in his lap but he'd know if she did. She decided to listen and cue when to arrive.

"Fuu's my friend and quite dear to me, of course I care what man she loves in the end. Mugen, I don't think she cares if you're a wanderer. I think if you wanted a woman and not Fuu you would of headed into the city for that but you had Fuu instead. I didn't care Shino was married, like how Fuu doesn't care about your past. I want to be with her, you have to make a decision Mugen if you want to be with Fuu or not. I'd make it soon if I were you, breaking Fuu's hope may land you in a early grave from me personally..." Jin got up, sitting down meditating with his back towards Mugen. Mugen was still angry that Jin had figured him out that he wasn't as discreet as he thought he was. He only took off the mask with Fuu. Fuu decided it was time to show, wiping her eyes with her sleeve hoping it would hide what had happened.

Suddenly she appeared at the door startling Mugen. "I'm back!" she smiled, though Mugen saw a sad look in her eyes. Her eyes were bloodshot. Her cheeks were puffy and her lips was quivering. She'd been crying and he wasn't going to stand watching it if she broke down, tears flooding down her beautiful face. "What bastard did it?" He got up, acting like he wanted to kick ass so needed a reason.

"Who did what?" Fuu was confused, her head twisted in interest and curiosity of his care. She placed the products on the counter, unpacking them slowly as her hands shook violently.

"What bastard made ya cry Fuu? I need to kick some ass give me the reason..." He stood between her and the counter, wedging himself in place so she couldn't get past. He bent down, staring her into her face till she pouted. Her hands making fists as she shook her head.

"No one.." She shoved past Mugen. Grabbing the sake and slamming it on the counter, she popped the cork open and took a swig. She wiped her lips with the sleeve of her kimono still holding the bottle of sake. Mugen snatched the bottle corking it before she drank the whole thing, he wasn't going to take her attitude; he was the one with the attitude not her. He placed the bottle on top of the highest shelf thinking, _She's such a short ass, she'll never reach it without me_.

He grabbed her chin with one of his hands, smirking as he made her look at him. "Then why were you crying girlie?" He raised his eyebrow at her.

"Fine, I saw a family. A little girl with brunette hair with her mother. She also had her father...that's why..." Fuu lied knowing Mugen would understand that Fuu always wanted a complete family not the broken one she used to have. Now she was an orphan and he knew that. He leaned back a bit, taking his hand off her face taken aback by the sudden sadness in her eyes. Jin suddenly stood said he was going to meditate where no emotion interrupted and excused himself.

They were alone. Fuu was glad Mugen has fallen for her lie, had not figured out her true feelings or knew how he felt from eavesdropping him and Jin. _Act normal, normal? nag him, be annoying as hell! Normal..._She thought.

"Mugen..."She whined tugging at his shirt he smirked knowing she was fine now. "Get the sake please? I won't drink it! Come on! PLEASE!" She ended up shouting at him. He chuckled putting one hand over her face and the other reached for the bottle. He mimicked dropping the bottle panicking Fuu a lot till she was cursing just like he usually did. "Fuck sake Mugen, pass it here! DON'T BE SUCH A BASTARD, FUCKING GIVE IT OVER NOW!" She was screaming furious now at his games.

"Calm it girlie!" He put her in a head lock with one arm while taking a sip of sake making sure the liquid covered his lips. "Wanna sip chick?" He looked down at her as she nodded and pouted.

He put her out the head lock taking one more sip before gesturing for her to come closer, sake soaking his lips. She stepped forward her arm extended so she could have the bottle for herself. He put the base of the bottle on top of her open palm but didn't let go. He suddenly pulled her closer with his other hand at the back of her neck, crashing his liquid soaked lips into hers so she could taste the sake between their lips. He managed to get his tongue into her mouth allowing her to taste even more sake upon his indulged tongue that danced with hers. He pulled away letting go of the bottle and leaning against the counter smirking flirtatiously. "Good sake ehh?" He looked at her still puzzled face her eyes wide and blinking.

"Y-yes..."Her face turned to anger as she started shouting and punching his arms "MUGEN! YOU PERVERT LETTING ME DRINK SAKE THROUGH YOUR MOUTH!" She punched her little fists into his chest as he chuckled from the tickling sensation she was creating with her weak fists.

"Oi girlie," He took hold of her wrists, turning and throwing her onto the floor. Pinning her down with his body. "Ya such a weakling ya know?"

"Me the weakling?" She smirked and kneed him in his manhood, his eyes crossed as he rolled over in pain next to her. She grabbed hold of one of his hands bringing it to her lips when the pain left him. Kissing each of his knuckles softly smiling and whispering 'sorry', he looked at her in shock. _Fuu's holding my hand...does she care like I do for her? _She felt his hands, rough and strong against her gentle and soft skin. She traced her thumb over his knuckles, the rock hard mounds somehow contained within the tanned skin. She opened his palm looking fascinated at the scar he had gained saving her. Claws impaled his hand and yet somehow he fought for her, he even gave up his sword willingly. The pain's evidence was just a pale jagged line across his huge palm, she traced it with her finger affectionately, smiling at how he must care for her then and now.

"Fuu..."She jumped a little at Mugen's voice but she looked up looking at him in those dark eyes. He held her hand now putting his other hand behind his head as he looked at her. Those innocent eyes, he had to tell her even if he faced rejection, he had to. "I got to tell ya something...don't get ya obi in a twist oka-"

Jin walked in realising the pair were laying next to each other. Staring into each other's eyes, holding the other's hand. They looked up separating from one of another, mumbling that they had an arm wrestle that went 'over board'. They both got up standing away from each other as Fuu blushed and Mugen scratched his chin.

"It appears I've walked into a private moment, my apologises but I must talk with both of you." He sat at the table waiting till they also sat round the table. "It seems I haven't told you why I'm visiting at such short notice and I've only just stumbled upon this thought. So now I shall tell you, in five exact months Shino will be released from the camp I sent her to nearly two years ago. I'm planning a trip to meet her and thought that for our previous travels sake that you two would maybe like to join me. So Fuu and Mugen would you join me for another journey but in this case on my reasons" Jin smiled at them for a few moments. Fuu's mouth gaped open, she smiled and launched across to Jin hugging him as she cried. "Of course we'll join you! Won't we?" She pulled away from Jin pouting at Mugen convincingly.

"Fine bitch, I'll travel with ya and fish face for old times' sake..." He closed his eyes leaning against the wall, hands behind his head as per usual. Fuu squealed with joy embracing Mugen's chest as he looked down rolling his eyes, patting her back with one hand. "Stop the mushy shit girlie..." He raised his eyebrows when she looked up and finally pulled away.

"When do we leave four eyes?" Mugen lay across the floor, hoping he may get a nap in before they left.

"Tomorrow morning...so rest." Jin still sat closing his eyes like he was in meditation.

"I'll make dinner now then?" Fuu got up wanting to stuff her face just in case she got starved like the last trip.

"Yeah, rice and fish stew grub now..." Mugen ordered earning himself a slap from Fuu as she nagged at him for being a jerk. Mugen jumped up nagging back on how whiny she was.

"Hmm..." Jin murmured.

***THE NEXT DAY- ABOUT 10 AM***

The sun glared down upon the three companions as they prepared for another journey across into Edo. The sun became even more unbearable as the three packed supplies for their journey, Fuu pulled out her tanto slicing the bottom of her yukata off so the hem now stopped mid thigh, she also hung the material loose on her shoulders letting if any cool breeze hit her neck. She also tied her hair back with the material from her kimono looking like a bandana, her obi a smooth cream wrapped around her waist and linen shorts under her yukata so she didn't accidently flash someone. Mugen tied his red outer shirt around his waist so the thin white shirt flowed off him, his usual baggy shorts keeping him cool. However Jin somehow ignored the weather and kept fully clothed in his robes and his hair tied as usual. Fuu and Mugen looked at one another raising an eyebrow at each other. Fuu shrugged and walked in front of the companions and talked away. "You know Jin, we're completely comfortable with you taking some garments off, the weather is real harsh and you must be nearly dying in your samurai clothing..." She continued this subject on for a whole thirty minutes.

Jin's reply remained a "Hmmm..." walking next to Mugen who's hands naturally held behind his head as he whistled a familiar song. Mugen rather liked walking Fuu now, her legs were slender and showing and her ass. He smiled thinking that he was first to succeed, he noticed her hips swayed differently like women who were whores or had husbands. _Yeah, she's part of my type now with those hips. They could smash down a door..._He thought. He was so indulged in his thoughts he didn't notice he was ignoring Fuu still Jin hit him in the side with the hilt of his katana. "OW? Kiss my ass ya bastard..." He scowled at Jin.

"Thanks Jin, Mugen? You weren't listening," She was beside him, Jin walked ahead leaving them to talk and lead their journey. "I was saying about the time Jin tried fishing and finally caught one but when he ran up to us fell over?"

"I remember, when I did my impression of him as well! *In Jin's calm, deep one* Fishing is a life and death struggle between man and fish, forget this and you must certainly get hurt..." He cracked up laughing as did Fuu, she gripped the sleeve of his shirt stabilising herself. While Mugen walked along snorting with laughter, Jin turned glaring at both of them over his shoulder.

By the afternoon they had arrived in a town, with many teahouses but no brothels to Fuu's relief. She hoped that Mugen would prefer her company than other women's in the town and didn't think she was annoying and not worth his time. The nearest restaurant was lit up and looked friendly and the trio made their way towards it. They entered a restaurant and sat at the nearest table, Fuu sat and surprisingly Mugen sat down next to her, she smiled to herself. A waitress gave them some menus, bowing and left them to pick. Fuu picked up her menu choosing rice and squid sticks, she looked over to Mugen who looked puzzled at the page. _He can't read, I remember now. _She thought. She sat closer to him, took the menu off of him and started reading out the options for him. After she finished she said "So Mugen what are you going to have?" She smiled at him.

"Erm, fried eel and noodles...thanks chick" He took the menu back, smiling cheekily at her. The waitress appeared suddenly blushing whenever Mugen looked at her, which was only once to say his order. Fuu thought she was pretty, about nineteen years old, she wore a deep purple kimono, her dark hair tied up upon her head. They finished ordering as the waitress bowed and left their table, she came back with some cups and a big bottle of sake. Mugen popped the cork open pouring a small glass for the samurai and pushing it towards him. "There you go, light weight..." Mugen said as Jin replied "Ahh..."

He chuckled pouring Fuu a full glass and him also a full glass. " Hey girlie, wanna drink contest after the grub? It's on me..." He smiled at her knowing she'd say yes.

"BRING IT ON!" She said in a dramatic way thrusting her fist into the air. It made him laugh how dorky but still beautiful she could be, to hell he would ever admit that especially after Jin cock blocked him when he was trying to tell Fuu about his feelings. They gulped down their drinks but Jin was already glazing over and the food wasn't even here yet. Fuu started waving her hand in front of his face and snapping her fingers until he gained some concentration. He blinked and his mouth gaped when the food arrived rice, noodles, fish, squid sticks and fried eel.

The waitress showed up again with another bottle of sake and said it was on the house. Mugen beamed at Fuu, she knew he was going to enjoy their little contest after the food. Fuu stuffed herself but left room for plenty of sake. Jin suddenly finished his food seeming less intoxicated and said " It seems that waitress likes you Mugen..." His head hit the table and he passed out.

Fuu snorted at Jin's face, mouth agape and his glasses slightly wonky. She took them off his face and placed them beside his face. "Lightweight..." She murmured.

"She's not my type..."Mugen suddenly muttered looking at the waitress who was bent over a table, her ass facing his way. "She ain't even got a good ass?" Fuu smacked him over the head, he turned glaring at her.

"Don't shout it though or she'll hear and not give us free booze?" She whispered into his ear. Smiling slyly, Mugen could see what he had to do. Flirt. Get free booze. Contest. Win. Best day ever on his records at least.

"Okay bitch, I flirt for free booze but you got to pay for the bill..." Fuu suddenly remembered going broke after buying food at her home town. Jin had money and he was first to pass out, he wouldn't mind at all and he wouldn't notice or even remember after the food.

"Or even better, get Jin to take the bill ehh?" She smiled at Mugen when he said she was a smart bitch. She carefully felt for his pouch sticking her tongue out in concentration. "Got it!" She thrusted the pouch into the air as she stood up and went to pay for the bill, she patted Mugen's back which meant flirt now and get us free booze! She left the table taking her time to pay and walk back by acting like she dropped something and chatting with other customers. She looked over the waitress was already there, _oooh this girl's determined to get sex from Mugen. Flirt Mugen and I'll love you forever!_ She thought. Well half of it was true at least.

The waitress was annoying him now, she kept bending over like she had chest but seriously. He looked and she has smaller hooters than Fuu did when she was fifteen and this girl was supposed to be older, pffft. He just smiled at her and she nearly passed out while blushing, she hurried away saying she'd get them some more drinks. Fuu made her way over nudging him when she sat down. "How we doing?" Fuu eyes darting towards the panicking waitress as she smiled at Mugen.

"She's an emotional wreck, she's worse than you after five days of starvation..."Fuu slapped his arm playfully.

"She's _that_ bad? Wow, she is defiantly a mess!" She said giggling a bit. She liked this game they were playing.

After drinking five whole bottles of sake between themselves, Fuu looked dizzy, she could hardly keep awake any longer. Mugen was on the edge of her state. "Fuu, yo improved ya drinking skills ha-ha, ya changed quite a bit ya know?" Mugen's eyes locked onto Fuu, who just shaked her head at him.

"Ya got _real _pretty, not like whorish pretty. I mean pretty girl, pretty ehh?"She was hick cupping, she needed to go to bed. Mugen was tipsy, very tipsy but nearly drunk.

"Ha-ha Mugen. Muu Muu, " Mugen looked at her smirking but cupping her face with one hand, mouthing 'pretty girl' at her. "We need to go home, Ji's nearly dead and at this rate I'll pass... out" She tried getting up but fell over the bench she was sitting on, Mugen burst into laughter. Cracking up and slamming his fist on the table before staggering up. He grabbed Jin by the collar dragging him across the floor while Fuu ran after him, staggering and tripping but she clutched his hand. The waitress got in trouble for giving them so many bottles of sake free. They slowly made their way out of the restaurant where the streets were lit up by lanterns, stalls and the red light district. Mugen staggered dragging the trio into an inn, he glared and somehow they managed to get a free room.

Most of it was a blur to Fuu, she remembers getting into her room and then blackness. Mugen let Jin go from his collar so he lay face first onto the flooring, Fuu stood wobbling until she finally passed out murmuring 'Muu, Muu Mugen...' every few minutes until Mugen actually pulled her by her collar towards the futons. He took his shirt off,_ If little girlie saw me now, she'd be redder than a whores lipstick...gotta love bein' me..._He thought. Laying down as he pulled her unconscious body into his arms, wrapping her up in his shirt and falling unconscious himself.

**Jin's been such a cock block this chapter. I'm so sorry I took so long! Been really busy but I took the time to make this a really long chapter for you guys! see I love you? What do you think will happen? Will Fuu freak? Will Mugen just say it was because he was drunk? Will Jin have carpet burn on his face and be in a fucking bad mood? I would be if someone dragged me by the face from a restaurant to an inn. I'd be mad pissed. **


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Samurai Champloo or any of its characters.**

**Wish I owned Mugen...if he was real, he'd be my kickass boyfriend and we'd play xbox together and play fight like pros. Then we'd chase each other around the woods and he'd always win . JUST SAYING.**

**Anyway enjoy my new chapter and please review it!**

Chapter 5: I Was Angry, I'm Sorry?

She groaned, it felt like someone had got a wooden pole and stuck it through her head. Her lips were swollen from alcohol and her throat was dry. Her eyes were still shut but her hands gripped her face as she heard Mugen snoring quite loudly beside her. He was either really close to her or he was snoring extra loud just to annoy her. She opened her eyes and there he was...unconscious, his hair wild hair over his face and the calmest, most innocent expression he ever made. She wasn't used to that innocent look upon his face, the fury he usually had was what she was used to, the constant insults but this face looked as if he wouldn't hurt anyone. She snorted at this idea, Mugen not hurting anyone was like saying that Jin was an expert at fishing. It just wasn't possible. He didn't hurt her though, not physically at least, she considered the verbal attacks as just banter between them. She stroked his face with her hand, smiling slightly as his nose twitched, she whispered into his ear. "Mugen...Wake up...I'm naked" His eyes snapped open and widened at the last few words. He realised Fuu was messing about and punched her arm gently, screwing his face up in annoyance.

He sighed, closing his eyes "Dumb broad..." He sat up slowly, clutching his face with one hand before stretching his arms out with a big yawn. Fuu watched attentively, she loved watching him. How he moved, spoke and how he acted around certain people. He sat Indian style towards her. "Mugen..." He looked up at her "Where's your shirt?" She was comfortable with him not wearing it, she just didn't want him to catch a cold.

"Ya dumb chick, yo wearin' it..." He tugged at the material of his shirt that hung over Fuu. He was right, she was wearing his shirt...but how? "Come'r" He pulled her arms up, flexing his strong arms. He grabbed the hem of his shirt pulling it over her head, brushing his hand against her skin making her tingle and shiver. He stood lacing his arms into the fabric before pulling it over his head, his muscles rippling over his torso, Fuu was like a pool of water. _Why's he so hot? _She thought.

She needed to know what happened exactly last night, just in case she had sex with him again. She enjoyed it and all but she didn't want to make a habit when feelings were involved. "Mugen, what exactly happened last night? I'm not completely sure what happened..." Fuu looked around puzzled, she spotted Jin unconscious on the floor, red marks on his face and his hair coming out of its tie. He obviously passed out so there was no reason to ask about Jin's night, Fuu knew he had two drinks and boom, pass out. She turned back to Mugen confusion written upon her face.

Mugen sighed heavily at her as he sat in front of her, knees touching hers. "Well somehow ya got me flirting with ta waitress to get free booze outta her. We went through five bottles between us and yo was off ya head, I was tipsy. Yo decided it was best time we left so I dragged fish face by his collar as we both stumbled into here. Got it for free, a few looks an their pissed their pants. Ya passed out just as we got here so I wrapped ya up and went ta sleep " Mugen snorted at Fuu's expression of complete shock and disgust. "Seriously? We drank _that _much? Ohhh...this means you won the contest!" She screwed her face up, waving her fists about in defeat. "What's the punishment? Let's get it over with..." She pouted knowing this would result in her crying at some point.

He leaned closer, smirking at his victory. "Well, I could get ya to go around town naked shoutin' how much ya love me or I could pierce ya ear. Yo choice..." One of his hands tracing circles on her shoulder making her shiver. She didn't want to run round town naked...He's the only man who's seen her naked and she'd rather keep it that way for now. She did like him a lot but she wasn't going to shout out yet. Ear piercings though sounded better they could heal up if necessary and it meant she could buy something cute to dangle from her ears.

She thought for a minute. "Erm I like the sound of piercing my ear!" She smiled beaming at him, he wiggled his eyebrow at her in approval. "How are we going to pierce my ear?" She pouted slightly having no idea how it worked. Luckily Mugen knew.

"Well we stick a needle through ya ear and quickly put an earring in it and boom. Ya ears pierced chickie" He pinched her cheek, wobbling it a bit. These days there was nothing of her face to wobble about, she'd grown up fast. "Where's that needle ya use to mend me and four eyes' clothes?" He opened his palm waiting for the item as Fuu fumbled around in her kimono sticking her tongue out in concentration. Mugen stared at her chest, her kimono opened revealing her bindings. He thought of how he was first to see her 'hooters' and stole her innocence. She placed a medium sized needle into his huge palm. He snapped out of the thought getting up to sit at her side so he could see her ear by the side view.

"We're doing it now?!" Fuu panicked she'd only just woke up and Mugen was piercing her ear already.

"Well, duh?" He opened his mouth teasing. "Now, this may hurt a bit. Feel free to claw my knee but please don't scream and shout or wriggle or you'll be in trouble if I slip..." He slapped her shoulder to assure her that he was serious. Her hand travelled to his knee, holding it firming as she squeezed her eyes shut. Mugen liked the touch and how she trusted him to do this to her, her small hand caressed his knee. He had to hold in a moan that nearly passed his lips. Mugen removed one of his Jade earrings placing it on the knee Fuu wasn't clutching. Now she'd have something of his, he had her virginity and she had his precious earring, a jade earring from his home island. Even if his birth island was a shit hole for criminals he held the earrings as treasures of his struggle as a child, the first ever thing he stole with success. As she was the first to steal his heart...he would never admit it to her or Jin, because he'd get teased within an inch of his life but he had it in his mind.

He put one hand at the top of her ear to balance his other hand as he held the needle, he didn't even ready her. He just impaled her ear, the needle went through as her nails dug into his knee furiously. Her eyes widening, her teeth drawing blood on her lip. He slowly removed the needle sliding it out the back of her ear and he slipped the jade earring through the front before securing it. He patted her knee biting her neck lightly making her squeal to his enjoyment. "Done girlie..."

She felt her ear looking at him. He gave her his Jade earring, the smooth roundness of it felt right in her fingers, her ear felt numb. She felt special, no one touched his jade earrings "Thanks...Mugen," She shuffled towards him, facing him. She leant forward and hugged his shoulders, nuzzling her chin into his rock hard shoulder. "Thanks for not leaving me..." She pulled back slightly and pecked his neck before pulling back completely so she was on her knees again. She began to slid her hand off his knee but he snatched it back, holding onto her hand. He squeezed her hand and leant forward kissing her forehead lightly.

"I couldn't leave...Fuu I gotta tell ya somethin', don't get mad. This is the one time I won't enjoy it chick..." He gripped her chin, so she was looking straight at him. "Promise me yo won't get mad Fuu?" He looked at her worried and scared of rejection.

"I promise..." Fuu said honestly. Mugen gripped her shoulders as he locked his eyes with hers. He fought the urge to kiss her there and then, make love to her and just look at her like it was his last day alive. He had to tell her now or never, he had to find out if she felt the same or he wouldn't be able to cope travelling with her. Knowing that moment in her house was just a one night stand and meant nothing to her would tear him apart, but he would never admit that not if she rejected him.

He opened his mouth to continue when Jin groaned loudly catching both of the duo's attention. His face stayed in an annoyed expression, his hands clutching his face and groping the floor for his glasses. Mugen glared menacingly at Jin, releasing Fuu's shoulders and standing up. Fuu's eyes widened as she realised Mugen was in a bad mood now, he didn't liked being interrupted. Ever. She grasped her face in despair as Mugen made his way over to Jin whose back was still towards them. Jin must of been extremely tired as he didn't sense Mugen towering over him with anger radiating off of him as Mugen reached down to clutch his face. Jin must be really tired and not sober, he hadn't noticed Mugen creeping up behind him. Jin's eyes widened when he finally realised he was being attacked, he was about to wriggle free but Mugen slammed his face against the hard flooring till he was unconscious again. Fuu watched in fascination as the man who made her feel magical and horrible all at the same time somehow cared for her one second and could beat the shit out of someone the next. For some reason it made her feel safe knowing he could be loving towards her one minute and fight off anyone the next who dared interrupt them.

He huffed loudly kicking Jin's side, he didn't make a sound. "Great, now no interruptin' fish face..." He was happy that Jin was unconscious once again and wouldn't interrupt him and Fuu again till he allowed him to. He stalked over again, a smirk curving his lips as he sat down Indian style again. He placed his hands behind Fuu's elbows, rubbing them with his thumbs, locking eyes yet again. He opened his mouth to speak till they both heard a blood curdling scream echoed through the room. Their eyes widened at each other, they turned to Jin but he was still unconscious. Fuu launched herself into Mugen's lap, she didn't want to get separated from him just yet. More screams were heard along with yells and running footsteps, Mugen got up pulling Fuu behind him. He quickly dragged Jin to the back of the room and quickly unsheathed his sword.

Screams continued but unfortunately the room seemed to grow hotter and hotter as they waited for an attacker in silence. "What do you hear?" Fuu asked knowing Mugen's senses were heightened more than a regular human. Mugen didn't look at her, focusing on the door.

"Footsteps coming our way an' a huge amount of heat to our right, I dunno where it's comin' from?" He suddenly tensed and stancing towards the door. Fuu took this as a sign of someone approaching and she froze. Scared of what was on the other side of the door.

The door slide open with a slam. Smoke poured into the room, making them choke. The inn manager choked as he shouted into their room, his eyes streaming with tears as other guests ran past. "FIRE! COME ON! GET OUT NOW!" He ran in, throwing Jin over his shoulder and running out.

"SHIT!" Mugen shouted turning quickly towards Fuu. She had passed out on the floor. "Dumb girl..." He shouted at her as he hauled her over his shoulder and followed the man that was somehow carrying Jin out the door. His eyes streamed with tears as the smoke surrounded them, he managed to follow the guy out the door through the heavy clouds. He coughed violently when he reached daylight, he felt weight being lifted off his back as he turned he saw Fuu laying out on the floor, resting on her elbows for balance. She smirked at him in victory, he realised she'd feigned that she was unconscious so he would pick her up and carry her. He scowled, grabbing her arms and pulling her up. He bit her shoulder knowing it would make her moan but the tricky bitch covered her mouth and squeezed her eyes shut so no one saw the pleasure glazing her eyes over. He pulled back smiling as she opened her eyes and smacked his arm. "Fucking tease you are..." she pouted at him.

"Pffft. Says yo, passin' out so I have to carry ya fat ass?!" He growled at her, crossing his arms over his chest. "That's what I call a fuckin' tease woman!"

"Haha look!" She pointed at the burning building in front of them. "It reminds me of when you and Jin ended up burning down the teahouse. Memories...now I'm stuck with an asshole like you!" She turned pointing at him this time.

"Will you two keep the arguing to a minimal..."Jin was stood beside them, his hair ruffled and coming out of its tie. One hand to his scrapped face and the other cleaning his glasses on his shirt. The usual annoyed expression solid on his face as he scowled at the two before placing his glasses on his nose.

"Well mornin' light weight, yo just slept through a fire...but no me and Fuu arguin' wakes ya!" Mugen placed his fist on his hip annoyed at Jin's ignorance towards the situation.

"Well Mugen, you did beat the shit out of him when he was still waking up. YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Fuu shouted in her high-pitched voice which annoyed him so much. She pouted as her eyebrows stayed at an angry expression. If glares could kill, he'd of killed her over a hundred times already.

He turned, glaring at her over his shoulder. "Fuckin' whore..." He didn't mutter quiet enough as Fuu threw her sandal at his head, leaving a bump on his skull. He spun around, a malicious look upon his face as Jin tutted at them walking ahead leaving them to sort out their troubles.

"DON'T CALL ME A FUCKING WHORE! I'VE ONLY FUCKED ONE GUY MUGEN! THAT WAS YOU, YOU ASSHOLE! I WISH I NEVER DID FUCK YOU NOW!" She stopped suddenly regretting what she said. Mugen looked at her hurt by her words, throwing her shoe back and headed off in a different direction. She called after him. "MUGEN! I didn't mean it, I was just angry!" He was gone...she stood watching his figure become a dot on the horizon. He was truly gone and she didn't know what to do, she wanted to scream and cry but all she could manage was to stand watching as he walked away. She'd done it again, she'd let him walk away from her. He wouldn't come back now...not ever. She held back the streams that threatened to fall down her face as she felt sadness swallow her. Her hands covered her face as she tried to think over what she said, she was so wrong and for once he was the person in the right. What had she done? Jin appeared beside her, placing his snow white hand on her shoulder as he too looked at the horizon that Mugen had melted into.

"I think you already know this but he has feelings for you...not friendly and family as our relationship but something incredibly more. He'll sulk and come back because he actually cares. You just have to wait a little longer Fuu..." He stepped away as she peeped through her fingers at him.

Maybe he was right? Fuu was harsh on him but he always been tough? He never sulked so he must care? She turned deep in thought as she followed Jin in complete silence. The moon soon took its place in the sky and all Fuu could think of was that night...he made love to her. Stayed with her, even gave her his jade earring and now she'd never see him again.

She gripped her tanto in her kimono, pushing the thought of slitting her throat and letting her damn, miserable life end away from her. She couldn't leave Jin to find Mugen, he said he'd come back and Jin was usually correct. She said she would help Jin to meet Shino and that's what she would do, even if it killed her in the process she would do it. She just had to get through it, even if her heart was breaking and her mind telling her to turn around and find Mugen. She was scared he would find a brothel in a red light district, sulking his woes into some woman with big hooters and nice body just begging him to have fun. She imagined his huge tanned body hanging over a whore wriggling under him as he sulked through sex. She just wished he'd have a drink and then stop. She knew he wouldn't come back, he might find that ninja girl he was so in love with. He might as well bang ninja girl and forget her...

"Jin?" He stopped. Turning to look at her. "Do you think Mugen will really come back?"

"humhmm, if he cares as he seems too "

But really Jin had no idea, for all he knew Mugen could be in a brothel having sex with another...

**ooooh you like? I did, I enjoyed writing this so I hope you enjoyed reading it. Review please. I'm sorry I took so long! been pretty busy with some shizzle so excuse my lateness! Forgive, I delivered fuugen to you 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Samurai Champloo or any of its characters**

**Hello my lovelies, how are you all? review please!**

Chapter 6:Do Dreams Really Come True?

He walked away from her. He left her there with her eyes watering and left without a word to her. She regretted having sex with him and that was his worse fear, that it meant nothing to her. He was always harsh to her calling her names constantly but never said he wouldn't have sex with her. _Oh wait. I have, fuck. I sorta deserved it then...that bitch a tricky one._ He knew he was so horrible to her at times but he never expected her to be that horrible back. _Stop bein' a moody bitch an' grow up Mugen. Ya don't deserve her an' ya know it but ya'll fight for her always. Just gotta prove it to her. _

He walked further into the horizon, the dark night starting to surrounded him as his feet dragged along the dirty road. He looked at the ground as he walked, he was exhausted. It'd been a long day. He'd escaped a fire carrying that bitch and had a massive argument with her then he somehow walked at least a mile away from her while till on a hangover. His head hung low as he dragged himself further and further from the pain. The pain that he thought he'd never have for someone so annoying but so perfect. He heard faint foot steps behind him, getting slowly closer and closer.

_Aww, bitch came after me. I'll stop so the chick slams inta me, the cluts. _So he stood dead centre in the road waiting for Fuu to come flying into his back as the footsteps became closer and closer. A small, girlish pant escaping behind him. _Here we go..._ He timed the slam perfectly.

He expected the impact to be his back...the impact was instead on his lower legs. Fuu was much taller than his calf...

"Da fuck?" He looked down at the thing that caused impact with his leg.

A child: long brunette hair, light olive skin, big but dark stormy eyes like his. She wore a kimono of purple with the hem patterned in sunflowers. The kid gripped the hem of his shorts in her chubby fists, squeezing her eyes shut as streams feel down her cheeks. She pulled away wiping her tears away as she rubbed her forehead.

"Sorry..." She wept some more. She strangely reminded him of Fuu, big eyes, that long brunette hair and clumsy behaviour. He liked this kid straight away, he didn't know why. She reminded him so much of that bitch he liked so much. He wouldn't admit but he'd hide it with insults just like he hid his feelings for Fuu with insults.

"Whatcha want kid?" Mugen scowled down at the kid as she looked up at him narrowing her eyes at him at his very words. She scowled back like she'd mastered it way before Mugen was born which was impossible.

"Get home..." She pointed towards a house in the distance. He hadn't noticed it at first till he narrowed his eyes to focus. She was right, the windows glowed. Obviously lit from a candle or fire from a kitchen or room. "I hurt my arm" She cradled it but even that made her cringe as pain splattered across her chubby face.

He huffed...this one was manipulative, even more than him. He gave in when she stared up at him with her big stormy eyes. Jin was right, he was going soft but he couldn't resist a sweet young version of Fuu, hurt and needing him. He wondered if this little girl was just like Fuu when she was younger, just Fuu was a lot more whiny and high pitched. He crouched next to her, scooping her up so she balanced on his hip. Her unhurt arm gripping on top of his shoulder as she cuddled her face into the hard muscle built after years of fighting off everyone. "I better get somethin' outta this kid..." He grunted as the kid gripped his shoulder harder than before.

He made his way towards the house, he drew closer and surprisingly it looked like Fuu's old shack. _Coincidence...it must be. It's miles away..._ He carried on towards the door. About a metre away from it the kid tugged on his shirt grabbing his attention. "You can come in if you like? Mummy likes visitors..." He lowered her to the ground so she could lead him in.

"She better be hot..." He muttered. As the girl slid open the papery door; it revealed a well candle lit room and table. The little girl ran in dragging Mugen in by his wrist and letting him go as she hung her head round a doorway.

"Mumma! I'm home, I bought a visitor too!" She shouted into a room. She giggled turning and sitting by Mugen's feet patting the ground lightly before he relaxed enough to do the same.

A shout came from the doorway, "I'll be right there Kagura!" A young woman appeared at the doorway, a purple kimono just hung off her fragile frame, brunette hair with familiar chopsticks hanging from her skull. It couldn't be? Kagura ran over to the woman, arms wide and the woman accepted the embrace. She hadn't noticed him sitting there yet and she kissed Kagura's head. She looked up and that's when she locked eyes with Mugen. She froze. Why?

"S'up Fuu..." Mugen said, acting like nothing happened.

"Err Mugen...how nice to see you" She struggled with her words. Kagura tugged on her kimono till she grasped her attention.

"Mummy...this man helped me!" She bounced up and down and Fuu's attention went back to Mugen.

"Thanks," She smiled. "Thanks for helping my Kagura...Darling how about you go to bed?" She kissed the child's hurt arm and shooed her away playfully. The child bounced off as silence fell upon the two adults.

She sat down on the spot, sighing deeply. Mugen looked her in the eyes, scowling at her. _How the fuck did she manage this? Stupid chick..._He thought.

"Where's ya husband Fuu?" He interrogated her.

"I don't have one..."

"So who's that kid's dad huh? I swear Fuu, ya shoulda married the kid's dad before fuckin' hi-"

"She's yours..." She interrupted.

He blinked fiercely and when his eyes opened he was face down on the dirt road. He shot up. Brushing himself down with rough hands, sitting on the nearby grass thinking over the dream he just had. Why had Fuu had his child...why was she alone..._Woah. She's not pregnant with my kid now is she? Little Kagura...Fuck, I gotta...go get her back...Sh-She can't be right? I only fucked her once..._

He flipped up off his back so he stood on his feet. He was going to find her again...get back the whiny bitch he found so annoying.

"Da fuck I'm doin' this, god I must love that bitch..." He muttered to himself as he sprinted off in the direction he left the girl he wanted so bad. The moonlight bounced up and down his face as he sprinted his way back to her, hoping they hadn't got far. He still had to tell her...

He was exhausted. He had made it past the town that they had stayed in and headed in the direction he'd left Fuu and Jin. He gasped quickly, sprinting faster and faster. _Gotta...gotta find her... _

He reached a road that led into a forest. A fork in the road confused him, if only he had that dumb rat Fuu carried around to follow. _Fuck, fuck, fuck...don't need this now._

_"We better rest here for the night"_ The voice was clear enough for his impeccable hearing to recognise that it was Jin. _Fish face...ya helpful mothafucka! _He thought. He sniffed, he could smell the river from there. _Left..._

He sprinted down the left fork towards Jin's voice, knowing the dumb bitch would be near.

*meanwhile*

"We better rest here for the night..."Jin observed the clearing between some trees next to a light, liquid blue river that ran past them. Sloshing as water hit rocks and fish swam through. Jin crouched making a small fire as Fuu sat, knees to her chest and looking out to that horizon. The horizon a man had melted into, leaving a heart broken girl behind. A spark flew into swirl of fire as it danced and singed the wood creating a warmth atmosphere that crept onto their skin. She was so quiet...he really must mean something to her. She was only so quiet when something disturbing happened like when Mugen nearly died, she cried but mostly kept to herself. Quiet but still there. He couldn't understand what she felt for the pirate. The womanizer, drunk, filthy, foul-mouthed, inappropriate man that she seemed so drawn to. He didn't understand but he guessed Mugen and Fuu wouldn't understand his love for Shino. How it happened so quick and how they took so long to find each other, it was very different. He got up feeling sick at a sudden image of Mugen hovering Fuu during their 'adventure'.

"Don't do anything you'll regret...Goodnight Fuu" He turned hoping she wouldn't do anything reckless even though trouble seemed to radiate off her. All he could do was hope...

Fuu looked up, staring Jin's back as he placed himself on the futon. His back towards her. She muttered something about a bath and left the camp and towards the river that sloshed loudly. She pulled her kimono off roughly throwing it to the floor with her tanto. She sat on the edge of the river, letting her legs be consumed by the current. It pushed softly against her and she felt at peace. She decided to slide in a bit more, the freezing water slowly consuming her torso and arms. She shivered as her body tingled with numbness. Her unhealed cuts that were on her ribs stung slightly as the water seeped through her bindings and soaked them. "Oooh fuck me!" She let the words spill from her lips quickly. She slowly ducked her head under, letting the cold and numbing water surround her face. She opened her big doe like eyes to see her atmosphere, few fish surrounded her. Her hair swayed like seaweed, brunette swirls that moved beautifully around her face. She just gazed into the depth of the river, the way her movements became manipulated by the water. Making it difficult for her to move quickly. She could drown easily if she just let herself go, she couldn't do that to Mugen...not after how many times he saved her. She couldn't just throw it all away.

Mugen saw Jin laying on his futon. He knew Jin would hear him no matter what so he stopped a moment as he walked past Jin's futon. "I'm gonna talk to Fuu...leave us be" He burnt holes in Jin's back.

He heard Jin do his signature 'hmmhum'. Mugen grunted in response and moved on towards the river, the sound of water ringing in his ears. He neared. Her discarded clothes and tanto on the side but not her. She wasn't anywhere to be seen, he scanned the river and focused on a spot where brown swirls hovered.

"Dumb chick...come on..."He waited for a minute and she didn't resurface. He was getting impatient now, why was she taking so long? Then it struck him "Shit!"

He kicked off his geta, tearing his sword off his back as he ran up to the edge. Plunging into the liquid silk as it swallowed him in an explosion of bubbles. He swam closer to her, she looked dizzy and he knew. He knew what she was doing. He hooked his arm around her waist dragging her up to the surface with him. He slung her onto the edge, panting while his legs were still consumed by the water. He pulled himself up. He crawled over, he slapped her face. Nothing. "Shit Fuu, stupid. Dumb. Broad," He pushed on her lungs several times, hissing curses through his teeth. "Wake. The. Fuck. Up!"

Her eyes opened wide, she gasped rolling on her side. She spat water beside her and rolled onto her back once more; panting for much needed air. She looked up staring at Mugen, wide eyed. "You're here?" She sat up smiling as she put a hand to his cheek. He slapped it away.

"What the fuck were ya doin' in dat river huh?" He scowled, his eyes flaming with fury.

"I-I took a bath, that's al-"

"Don't bullshit me! Yo were drownin' yaself. Why Fuu why?" He shook her shoulders, frustrated with her.

"I wasn't drowning myself! I TOOK A BATH!" She shouted into his face.

He jumped up, pinning her against a tree. She shut up, he scared her so much at times like these. His body pressed against hers, his hands on either side of her face. "So why did you look like yo were nearly dead then?"

"I don't know...I..I never thought..." She looked away from him, his stare burning her pale flesh.

"Yo never thought what? I leave ya for a few hours and ya stuck ya head in a river...I swear" He pulled back, taking off his wet shirt. He chucked it into the dirt but he still stood looking at her. A tear left her eye as she blinked at him. She leant down pulling her kimono onto her shoulders, the material clinging to her wet limbs. He knew that she thought about it. He wasn't going to let it go either, if he decided to stay...He'd be there all the time and never leave her alone. She slid down the tree to sit, her kimono still open. She wiped her tears away with her sleeve and she looked at him, the stormy eyes had softened slightly and a frown was starting to appear on his lips.

"I'm sorry Mugen for being a bitch and saying I regretted my time with you. I lied to make you angry and it was wrong of me," She looked away from him, bringing her legs to her chest as more tears fell. "I'm truly sorry and I regret making you feel unwanted...because I do want you..."

She looked up and there he was inches away from her face with a smirk upon his lips. He sat cross legged with his hands on top of her small knees. "Ya are a bitch, I already know that shit!" He chuckled as Fuu punched him in the chest. "Don't get ya obi in a twist woman. I'll forgive ya if I get somethin' I want from ya..."He smiled slyly.

She smiled, she knew they were back to normal again since he was already joking about with her. "What's that then?" He pulled her legs around his waist, pulling her towards him as she wrapped her arms around his tanned shoulders. His hands rubbed her hips, he sure made her feel all warm inside. He kissed her and she forgot what she was even crying about, she melted under his touch. She could feel him smiling into the kiss...he never smiled just odd smirks. She pulled away, holding his face in her hands. "You never smile...why now?" She looked puzzling at him, he still beamed at her.

"Ya the only exception chick" He bit his lip and dived back into their previous action, his tongue pushing its way into her mouth as her tongue greeted his with a stroke. He gently stroked her stomach making his way up to her breasts and roughly grabbed them with his tanned hands. She broke the kiss looking down at the hands that had sneaked up onto her lumps. She smirked flirtatiously winking at him before grasping his manhood through his shorts. He gasped, his eyes widening at her act. Her grip tightened and he seriously couldn't take it, _come on, take her_. His instinct egged him on but he didn't want to, not after she nearly died. He still hadn't told her, _no round 2 till I say it...ohh man, this girl doin' ma head in._

He took her hand off and breathed heavily, confusion painted onto her face. "No sex? Mugen refusing sex? Well who's a bitch now?"

He lay back bringing her down with him, her head rested on his chest and his hand rested on her stomach. Her cold, wet hair tickling and numbing his chest. He traced his fingers across her ribs, feeling her chest rise as she breathed. "Fish face is a foot away dumb ass, I ain't refusin' sex just yet girlie. I wanna talk to ya a sec..." She looked up at him, his eyes soft and she knew he was being serious. She rolled on top of him, resting her arms and head upon his chest. He looked at her, hands behind his head as he smiled at her.

"Go on then!" She dug her nail into his chest, impatience consuming her usual voice.

"Don't get ya obi in a twist okay?" She nodded "Erm..this whole thing we got goin' on. I sorta don't wanna stop...I..I liked ya a while now" He scratched his head, waiting for Fuu to reply to his confession.

She smiled, tracing her fingernail along his chest, "I know..."

**Boom! Even if Jin's asleep he's still a cockblock...heheh. I hope you liked it! Review it pleaseeeee, I knwo I took forever but seriously this chapter was hard to write? **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN SAMURAI CHAMPLOO or any of its characters.  
Sorry I haven't updated sooner! I've been stuck for ideas? Enjoy.**

Chapter 7: Dinners On Me

His eyes widened at her making him balance on his elbows. "WHAT?"

She rolled off him, smiling as she bit her lip and pushed her feet into her sandals. She looked back at him, over her shoulder smirking slightly at him. "You really are going soft, just like Jin said..." She stood hand on her hip and the other swirling in the air as she gestured her words.

Mugen rose, cracking his neck as his pride switched on. He locked eyes with her. A scowl appearing on his lips. "Ya little brat!"

He snarled. He ran toward her as her eyes widened and her little white legs started moving too. Why did she even try? She pushed past tree branches as they tore at her skin. She knew he'd catch her sooner or later, she'd just have to keep running hoping he wouldn't kill her. She knew he wouldn't but he did really scare her at times. She felt warm liquid upon her lips, the taste of blood souring her tongue but she ignored it. She panted heavily, her calf bones threatening to break if she took another step. Her head racing from the adrenaline, a sickish swirl in her stomach. "Where is that pig?" She looked around at her surroundings, she had run deep into the forest. She cursed, she couldn't spot Mugen which meant he was watching from somewhere she hadn't spotted or had lost her completely. She was stuck with what to do..._WHAT DO I DO? ARGH! _She thought.

"There could be a rapist about...oh wait that's Mugen!" She muttered with sarcasm in her voice. She turned to walk further when-"Oit, I ain't no rapist?!" He swung upside from a branch, inches away  
from her face.

"AHH!" She screamed cringing away from him, "FUCK ME MUGEN!" Her hands clutching where her heart should be.

"Already did..." He smirked, jumping down from the tree with a smirk on his lips. Leaves sticking in his hair as did most stuff...

"Knock it off, jerk..."She shoved past him, tutting.

"I ain't done with ya sweetheart" He grabbed her arm, spinning her around and pressing her body against his. His hands tightly gripping the bottom of her spine as he leant down connecting them both. Fuu's arms balanced on his solid shoulders as she yet again melted into him, their tongues dancing with each other in a battle of dominance. Her small hands tangled into his hair, tugging roughly as he dug his fingers into her back making her lean into him more. He pulled back for a second giving her a devilish look, "It's time for round two girlie..." He winked and dived back in for another kiss.

Jin had heard the whole conversation and more than he would have liked to. He sat up on his futon, rubbing his temples as Fuu's squeals of ecstasy became more audible through the echoing trees. He truly wished he could curl up and die right there or hope they both just stopped. There were making love in the forest only a few hundred yards away and yet he could still hear them. He felt tempted to get up and leave them to it, to continue his journey alone but he knew. He knew Fuu would be devastated like he couldn't depend on her and that wasn't true. Fuu was one of his first friends and no matter what happened she'd bandage him up and smile at his weak, beaten face. She could somehow stop him and Mugen in their tracks by saying just two words. _Guys! Stop! _Those two words. Jin chuckled to himself thinking of the many adventures they'd all had, breathing heavily he lay back as he replayed the adventures in his head. Drowning out the couple soon became easy as he eyelids dragged his consciousness down.

Mugen lay upon the dirt with Fuu in his arms, her hair ruffled, her obi untied and her kimono barely hanging onto her skinny limbs. He felt the sweat trickle down his spine as he breathed heavily into Fuu's hair as it swayed with the wind. They both panted, Fuu raised her wrist to her forehead wiping away the sweat soaking her face. She lay her head on his shoulder and he smirked as she playfully bit his shoulder. He ruffled her hair and kissed her head lightly before sighing.

"This is heaven..."

"Nah, I ain't goin' heaven Fuu yo know why?" He looked down at her curious brown eyes.

"Do I want to know?"

"Shut up...its cuz that heaven is in ma arms right now..." She kissed his neck lightly.

"I guess I had sex with a god then?" She smirked at him.

"Yeah ya did sweetheart" He leant down and nibbled at her earlobe making her giggle even more.

"Hmmm," She wrapped her arms around his torso. "Tell me one thing you haven't told anyone?"

"Ermmm...those earrin's we share were the first thing I ever stole without gettin' caught...Yo turn girlie"

"Ermm...well. When I was tied to that cross...I, I didn't think you or Jin could save me that time...I thought I was actually going to die. So when you turned up, giving up your sword for me. I was so happy but so scared that you wouldn't make it..." A tear ran down her porcelain cheek.

"No tears now girlie..." He licked her tears away. The cold, saltiness reminding him of one thing he loved except Fuu. The sea. He breathed in, closing his eyes for a moment imagining him and Fuu by the sea. The breeze flowing through their lungs as the scent of salt fills their nostrils. He got up dragging Fuu up with him. "Come on chick, we betta get back to fish face before he thinks I murdered ya"

He placed his arms over her shoulders, gluing her to his side as they slowly walked back. Her hand found its way to his side, latching onto him. He looked at her, she was so small and fragile and yet she seemed happy to be by his side. To be by the side of a criminal, ill-tempered murderer and yet she wasn't bothered or scared. Many were scared to get close and Mugen was okay with that, he didn't trust them either but Fuu...she was different. She wasn't scared by his harsh remarks or his burning stare...she seemed immune to all that. They walked further till they found the river edge again, reminding themselves of their second argument in one night...Fuu picked up her tanto as Mugen sheathed his sword on his back and returned his shirt to his torso. She came up behind him, weaving her twig like arms around his torso and bit his shoulder lovingly. He chuckled unwinding her hands and holding one in his big, tanned, rough hands. He grinned at her, making her feel nervous like the day she met him. He moved fast, swinging his arm around her waist and the other under her knees. She yelped quietly, putting her hands over her mouth as she leant her head against his neck. He held her bridal style and her arms wrapped around his skinny neck, stroking his neck as she smiled into his collarbone. He walked further until they reached the camp, Jin lay as usual tensed and breathing lightly as he lay on his futon. Glasses folded to the side of him and that usual calm look upon his face.

He placed Fuu down upon the futon, smirking as she yawned and let go of his neck as she pulled a blanket over herself. "Oit, no hoggin' the cover chick!" He whispered harshly in her ear as he stepped over her and got on the futon too. He pulled her to his chest, her back curving into him perfectly and he held her there. She spread the cover over them before quickly whispering "Stop whining...that's my job..." She closed her eyes and within minutes she was softly breathing.

"Dumb broad..." He smirked at her once again before falling into a deep sleep, still holding onto her fragile body.

*** 2 months later ***

Jin watched them in front of him, he was surprised they hadn't had a huge argument in the last two months. He had to admit they still bickered on small things but they didn't seem to change behaviours to each other. It was like they were travelling to find Fuu's father again. He listened to them, chuckling to himself at their topics.

"I never got dem hundred dumplins ya promised me when we met!" He hissed at her.

"I would of given you them if you didn't go overboard, burn down the teahouse and chop everyone to pieces!"

"Yo lucky ya didn't get chopped eh? If it weren't for me, ya'd only have a finger dumb broad!"

"It wasn't my fault the governors' son was a jerk!"

"What like it ain't ya fault ya gotta big mouth?"

"I would mind _your_ mouth Mugen or you won't get anything from me!"

"Nahh dont tempt me ya little brat!"

"Okay then big guy, no sex for a week!"

"Fuck that Fuu, ya be beggin' for it by tomorrow chick!"

"I think that's quite enough you two..."Jin interrupted before things got too out of hand, where he might have to try to erase such words. They both looked round at him, Fuu sheepishly smiled. Guilty no doubt and Mugen...a scowl as usual. "We'll be arriving in a town in a while and I'd rather you two were getting on when we arrive..."Jin shut his eyes sighing slightly as they continued.

Just as Jin had said a town stood on the horizon and they slowly crept towards it. The sun faded away as they arrived in a well light and buzzing town, stalls surrounded them. Food steaming around them as the scents flew up their noses, their stomachs grumbled to consume the food in which such great smells came from. Fuu held her stomach, it rumbled and ached manically. _Just like the old days I suppose, _she thought. Her hand lingered there for a moment. Her stomach felt hard...unnaturally hard and tender...She ignored it, it was probably because she was so hungry.

"Where should we eat tonight?" She twirled around to them. A smile consuming most of her pale face, Mugen smirked lightly and Jin raised an eyebrow. "Come on guys, this is a _rare_ opportunity! You two can pick!"

She stood in front of them still smiling as the two men looked at each other clueless on what to do. Mugen hooked his arm of Jin's shoulder, his finger begging Jin towards his face. Mugen's mouth moved but Fuu couldn't translate what he was saying, he smirked making eye contact with Fuu as he shut his mouth and Jin nodded. The two parted and Mugen walked toward Fuu, Jin following like an obedient dog follows its master. Mugen faced Fuu holding her shoulders comfortingly and crouched slightly so he was on eye level with her. "Okay Fuu...since ya offerin' why don' cha use ya cute little ass to get us free food?" He turned her around so her back hit his shoulders and he stretched out his arms gesturing towards a restaurant that poured steam out of its doors and into the street. "Go on, ya know ya want to..."He pushed her forward a bit, his voice purring into her ear.

_God he can make me do anything...bloody pirate, _she thought. She huffed, dragging her feet towards the restaurant trying to think of a way to get sympathy and lots of food. She peeped in, keeping her head there and letting her stomach grumble louder and louder so the restaurant owner could hear it through the room. She put her hand to her stomach as it grumbled saying loud enough for everyone to hear "Oh...the food smells so good but I have no money..."

Mugen watched with Jin, knowing what was coming next...the face. All women had one and Fuu was about to do hers. "What is Fuu doing to manipulate the restaurant owner?" Jin muttered as he stood behind Mugen.

"She's doin' what all bitches do, whine, blackmail, look cute and get result" Mugen simply answered.

"You truly are a fool..." Jin rolled his eyes as he placed his palm on his forehead. "If this terrible plan of yours doesn't work I'm not getting involved..."He took a step back, showing how serious he was.

"More ass to kick for me then eh?"Mugen turned raising an eyebrow but quickly whipped his head towards Fuu as he spotted the owner coming towards her.

Fuu's stomach started to hurt with hunger now and kept growling almost like it was screaming through the walls of her body. She hunched over a bit, looking like she was in pain and grabbed her middle slightly. The owner approached, it was man in his forties, grey strands of hair staining his jet black locks. He was quite handsome and concerned consumed his face as he approached. Fuu looked up at him trying to smile at him and straightening up.

"Are you alright miss?" His voice was deep, like a purr and it sent shivers up Fuu's back.

"I-I...," A loud rumble escaped her as she clutched her stomach. "I'm fine..."

"Oh god," The owner took hold of her shoulders and guided her into the doorway. "Here have a seat?" He gestured towards a table.

"B-but I have no money? I-I can't..."

"Shh it's on the house my dear. Are you alone?" He nodded at a waiter who served her a cup of sake and a bowl of rice.

"No...my two friends. Well they're starving too..." She looked up at the owner, rice sticking to her chin as she widened her eyes begging for sympathy.

"I'm sure we can accommodate them too!" He smiled unknowing of what hell he was releasing onto his restaurant.

"Sir!" she grabbed his sleeve, bringing him close to her face. "We're quite big eaters..."

"We've got plenty of food! What's all your names?" He stood a smile still on his face, Fuu felt bad for him.

She finished the bowl wiping her face with her sleeve, her hand to her chest. "I'm Fuu and my two friends' names are Mugen and Jin. They're outside..."

He moved to get them but she caught his sleeve and caught his attention with it. "Thank you so much..." She murmured before tucking into another bowl of food.

Mugen saw the owner come out and approach various groups of people looking rather confused. The owner approached them slowly as he fiddled with his hands, nervousness painted on his face. He paused in front of them before looking them in their eyes. "Do you know of anyone called Mugen or Jin around here?" He said timidly, "They're expected at my restaurant..."

"Hmm Mugen 'n' Jin ehh? I saw dem..."Mugen slyly replied a smirk curving his lips.

"Oh good, so what's their where abouts?" he face beamed at Mugen.

"Yo lookin' at dem..."He smiled crossing his long arms across his chest.

Horror flashed across the owner's face. "Ik..eh..."He turned around slowly away from them. "This...way..." He started walking slow and awkwardly towards the restaurant.

Mugen smirked in victory following behind, his head held high as Jin tutted in his usual serious manner. Mugen followed the man into the restaurant with Jin shuffling behind like an old man. The restaurant was rather busy, waitresses staggered around the place with trays balancing huge amounts of food and drink in their hands. Mugen could see Fuu sitting at a table, staring sadly into her bowl. Rice stuck to her small bony chin. They approached the table and Fuu looked up. Her eyes glittering at Mugen almost like he'd been gone for a lifetime and had finally come back. She smiled happily fiddling with her chopsticks. The restaurant owner left them, smiling sweetly at Fuu before leaving hurriedly after receiving a scowl from Mugen.

"Come on, I got us food!" Fuu said happily, patting the table near the food. Her mouth bulged with the amount of rice she was shovelling in which reminded the two men of their previous adventures.

Mugen sat next to Fuu, feeling her heat radiate onto his skin and her scent lingered in his nose as he leant across to grab a bowl of food. Mugen stared at Fuu, the rice sticking to her chin reminding him of her cheeky gesture when he first found her again. He smirked to himself before leaning dangerously close to her and letting his long tongue connect with her chin. Fuu's cheeks flared into a bright red shade as Jin placed his face in his palm with a sigh.

Later that night when the trio's stomach were almost bursting they set out to find themselves a place to sleep. Fuu lacked behind and was unusually slow which concerned Mugen and she wasn't talking which scared him. She'd been silent most of the time during their dinner and if he said anything that criticised her, she'd shrug and continue her silence. He stood waiting for her to reach him as Jin finally stopped a few metres in front. Mugen scowled at him, "_Da fuck does he want?"_ Thought Mugen. Jin approached Mugen silently muttering to him, "What do you think is wrong with Fuu?"

"I dunno...she aint herself"

"Maybe she ate too much rice..."

"Nope, dat broad never have too much rice"

"It's getting late so we better hurry along..."

"I gotcha" Mugen winked quickly approaching Fuu and before she could protest he slung her over his shoulder. Mugen quickly caught up with Jin walking along side him like it was normal to have a girl hanging over his shoulder.

"Is Fuu asleep?" Jin raised an eyebrow at Mugen, nodding towards the girl limply hanging like a doll.

"Oi...Fuu. Dumb broad?" He waited a moment but no response came, "She outta it..."

"I feel that something may be incorrect with Fuu. Her behaviours have changed..."

"Ain't noticed it"

"I didn't expect you to" Jin smiled at him intelligently.

"I will end ya"

"I think those tables will turn..."

They continued in silence until they approached a small hut looking lonely upon a hill. The sky was black and only a few sparkles of the stars shone through the thick shadow of the night. Jin pushed open the door, creaking and whining under his touch. Mugen stuck his head through the door way, looking around the room for a place to sleep with Fuu. He sniffed slightly and hurried in. Jin just stood looking at him as he acted like a stray dog. Mugen quickly got out a futon, dusting it off before transferring the unconscious girl from his shoulder and onto the soft layer of bedding. He smiled to himself when he thought Jin wasn't looking. She looked so peaceful, some of her brunette hair stray upon her forehead. He didn't linger too long as he was aware of Jin still standing in the door way.

Mugen lay down casually next to Fuu, hands behind his head, closing his eyes but keeping awake. He put on a soft snore and listened until he could Jin's soft breathing settle into a pattern. He was asleep, he opened one of his eyes, double checking for the sneaky bastard. _Asleep...stay down fish face..._he thought. He slid across the floor towards Fuu, her peaceful face towards him. He stared at her face, lightly brushing her lips with his before wrapping his arms around her waist. He placed his mouth next to her ear.

"Night" He hesitated, "I...I love you"

**Sorry I took so long guys! I was a tad stuck but I hope you enjoyed that.**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Samurai Champloo or any of the characters.**

**I'M SO SORRY I KEPT YOU WAITING SO LONG!LIKE LITERALLY IM SORRY! Here it is, luv u.  
**

**Chapter 8: Real Life Or Just A Fantasy?**

Fuu felt a warmth next to her, snores erupting deeply . _Must be Mugen, _she thought. She opened her eyes and her assumption was confirmed. He looked peaceful which was a rare thing for Mugen. His face was normally sarcastic, angry or lustful and she loved those faces. To see him at peace was something she cherished, where he truly took off his tanned armour and let the world see the real battle torn Mugen. Her Mugen. The man she owed her life to, who turned her world upside down and made her life worth living. She craned her neck around to search the room and saw Jin sat against a wall, he breathed softly. Even in his sleep he was quiet and acted emotionless.

_I need a pee..._she thought. She tried to sit up but Mugen had her waist in a death lock. "Fuck sake..." She hissed, gripping Mugen's arm and peeling it off her side. He sat up behind her slipping his arm around her shoulders tightly.

"Whatcha doin' girlie?" He purred into her ear sleepily, he licked her neck affectionately. His warmth wrapped around her and she was tempted to forget about whatever she was doing just to lay down with him. The urge was getting bad now..._I NEED A PEEEEE!_ The thought screamed through her head.

She turned to him, getting up slowly till she fully stood. "Need a pee..." He caught hold of her wrist, just like that day. When she found him after he'd been blown up, how he reached out for her and how she felt special. This moment was even better than then it was better now because she knew he cared for her.

"Come ta bed after..."He let go as warmth unwrapped itself from Fuu's wrist, she smiled knowing that Mugen wanted her back in his arms as soon as he could have her. She turned silently creeping out the hut and observing her surroundings. She found herself a suitable spot and did her business. **(I'm sorry I don't know how not to say it awkwardly?!)** She sat by a tree as the breeze swayed her hair.

"I'll write some things in my diary" She stuck her hand down her kimono and fished out the black leather pad which contained most of her memories. She flicked through and looked at the date. _That's odd...where's my due date?_ She looked through the two previous months. _Nothing...no, I can't...That's not possible! OH GOD WHAT IF MUGEN FINDS OUT? AH..._

She started to sob at the thought of Mugen finding out. _He only just managed to express himself to me let alone...prepare to be a father. He never had a father...if he fathered my child he'd have to marry me! Oh god he never be able to settle with me...it's not even been long! He already has a reason to leave me...How? How am I going to cope with a child and a broken heart...how did my mother cope? Help me... _She collapsed on the dirty path sobbing in her hands of being alone again.

"Fuu?" That one tone, calm voice glided into her ears.

"J-Ji-Jin?" Fuu looked up, her eyes were bloodshot and her cheeks red. She wiped her eyes with her sleeve and slumped further against the tree. "I..I.."

"Shhh..." Jin shushed her softly, sitting down and wrapping his arm around her. They sat for a while before Fuu started sobbing into Jin's chest. He didn't mind this but it hurt him to see his dear companion have so much pain in her eyes. Nearly as much pain as the day Fuu met her father again...Jin shook the memories out of his mind and concentrated on Fuu. He was going to confirm his suspicions. "You're with child aren't you?"

Fuu wept harder into his gi as she fisted the material even more. "What if Mugen leaves me?"

"He won't leave, he would have left a long while ago if he didn't care about you" Jin rubbed her back comforting her a bit.

"I know he cares for me but this...this is too much. He'd have to settle and I know it'll take a while being me before he even considers that. It's too soon...I should have been careful. I'm going to be like my mother...heartbroken and with a child. The jerk's going to leave me!"

"He doesn't want to hurt you so he won't leave but it may take time for him to adjust to the addition to our situation..." Jin almost wanted to hold her there forever so she wouldn't have to tell Mugen. Even he didn't know what Mugen would do when he found out.

"I'm going back in...thank you Jin..." She got up dusting herself down before dragging herself towards the shack. Jin looked at her as she stalked through the doorway, he wished he could take away her pain. He wished. He stood walking from the shack, they needed time together and there he sat meditating.

Fuu looked through the doorway as she leant against the frame. There he was, loudly snoring as his body sprawled across the futon. It looked like someone had throw him onto the floor instead of him naturally sleeping like that. He looked so peaceful and it made Fuu smile. She lay down next to him and tickled his chest lightly, he wriggled as annoyance appeared on his face. He scratched his chest and caught Fuu's fingers in the process. She gasped.

One of his eyes opened and narrowed on her, he yawned and rolled over and onto her. He pretended to fall back to sleep, putting all his weight onto her small body.

"Mugen, Mugen get off of me! Mugen! MUGEN! SO GOD HELP ME I'LL KILL YOU!" Her fists beating into his chest as hard as she could. He smirked opening his eyes and looking at her.

"Don't get ya obi in a twist babe" He rolled off and smirked even more at Fuu. "What kept cha girlie?" He bit her shoulders affectionately.

"Had some lady business to sort, nothing for you to worry about" He bit her shoulder a little harder and licked like a dog which made Fuu chuckle. "Woah, down boy!"

Fuu tried unlatching Mugen's mouth off her shoulder but it didn't surprise her when he resisted her actions. She struggled as she tried prizing his jaws off her fragile shoulder. "Mugen it's starting to hurt! Get off you dog!"

He looked up panted and licked her shoulder. "Ya love it" He winked before getting up and stretching. His bones cracked as he flexed and suddenly relaxed with a yawn. All his muscles flexed and Fuu blushed._ I'm sleeping with this? Thank you God!_ "Where's grub?"

Fuu looked at him as she sat up. "In my travel pack where else?" Mugen tilted his head confused with her attitude, "I'll get it then..." She scrambled up as her hand dived into her pack. She pulled out a bag of rice and started cooking at the fire. She stayed silent during her cooking, she didn't want to tell him...

"What's with ya?" Mugen sounded irritated as Fuu looked at him with confusion.

"Wha-what do you mean Mugen?"

"Ya not talkin' much...sup babe?" Mugen crouched to her eye level as he stared into her eyes.

"I'm concentrating on your food!" Fuu smiled and fake laughed.

"Nah, nah. Ya ain't right...what's goin' on Fuu?"

"Nothing's wrong!" She shuffled away from his menacing stare and looked at the rice that boiled and bubbled in front of her.

_Some bastard did somethin' to her...If it's fish face, that mofo gonna die..._He thought. He shuffled towards her again and snatched her wrists from their occupation. He pinned them above her head and straddled her hips against the floor. He leaned close to her face, fear radiating off her face.

"Fuu, what's goin' on? If some bastard hurt ya. I'll take care of it but ya gotta tell me!" His eyes softened a little. "Ya gotta tell me..." He kissed her cheek quickly as he leant away.

"Do-don't be mad...okay?" Fuu unlatched her wrists from his grip and sat up a bit so they were eye level.

"Some bastard touched ya didn't he?" Angry spread across his face and just as he got up Fuu pulled his face towards her.

"No, no, no, no! No one touched me..." Mugen sat down again and took her hands away from his cheek.

"Sup then?" He scratched his hair quickly.

"Don't get mad..."Fuu grabbed one of his hands between both of hers and rubbed his knuckles. "We've been having a lot of sex for the last two months..."

"Yeah...hey ya not enjoyin' it?!" He looked at her shocked and slightly hurt.

"No, no. Of course I enjoy it!" She kissed his knuckles, "Well, we all know if people have sex a lot women have a possibility of getting pregnant..." She put Mugen's hand against her stomach. His eyes followed his hand and his eyes widened.

"Ya saying...ya got a kid in there?" Mugen actually looked scared for the first time Fuu had known him. He shook a bit. He took his hand away and stood up, pacing the room.

"Mugen...listen to me." Fuu got up and put her arms round his torso. "It'll be okay..."

"Don't get mushy on me..." He wriggled out of out her arms and turned so his back was facing her. "Is it mine?"

Fuu gasped. "Yes, of course it's bloody yours! I wouldn't do that to you!" Fuu punched his arm and caught his shoulder as she turned him around. "How dare you think I'd do that? Is that what you think of me?"

"I just thought...if it ain't mine. It'll have a better life...I ain't made for this" He bent down and kissed Fuu before pulling away. "I'm goin' out..."

That old line that meant he was going to have sex with women. Fuu's heart crushed at those words..._The last two month must of meant nothing to him...he's leaving me..._She thought.

"Mugen! Come back...I love you!" Fuu ran to the door way but he was gone. A tiny figure at the horizon. She fell to her knees as tears filled up her eyes and made her blind. She looked down at her hands as they shook and grasped onto the door frame. She couldn't breathe as her sobs shook her body with gasps and splutters. She could feel the heavy weight on her throat as she gave in and sobbed harder and harder against the door frame. She felt strong arms wrap around her shoulders and she knew who it was. "Jin...I'm so sorry." She stopped sobbing and wiped her eyes with her sleeves.

"You have no need to apologise to me..." He smiled at her, as her doe eyes were still watery and glittering. She raised her hand to his cheek and smiled. A friendly smile that said 'I'm okay'. She got up with Jin and as he stood at the doorway she returned to boiling the rice. She trembled but she managed to serve two bowls and other one of them to Jin.

He bowed and began to eat. Both sat in silence until on this rare occasion Jin broke the ice. "I wouldn't worry Fuu. He'll be reckless...he'll get drunk and stagger here after he realises how much of an idiot he is..."

Fuu chuckled. "That sure sounds like him...I just hope he's not..erm you know..." Fuu cleared her throat finding it difficult to say the words that plagued her mind.

"He wouldn't. Not now at least, he may be a pig but you need to start trusting him now." Jin set the bowl down and excused himself. _He wants me to have time to myself...bless him _Fuu thought as Jin sat outside and meditated.

***meanwhile in the restaurant the trio occupied the night before***

Mugen walked into the restaurant, he was doing what he did best. Apart from sex and fighting...drinking. He made his way through the crowds, shoving and glaring at anyone who came into contact with him. Waitresses were blushing when he made eye contact with them and shuffled away to the kitchen or tables. He slumped into a seat at the bar. The smell of alcohol tainting his nose and senses, the smell was so familiar and he greeted it like an old friend. He rested his arms against the thick wood as he thought, _how many times would I have ta smash some bastards head inta this before he died?_ His thoughts were interrupted by a man. _Why do I recognise this pisshead?_ He thought, _Ah it's ta guy Fuu chatted up for a free meal. He's safe. _

"Jug of sake" Mugen snapped towards a bar girl.

"Right away sir!" She seemed chirpy and he wasn't in the mood for 'chirpy'.

The man recognised him and he literally skipped over to Mugen with a smile upon his face. "Ahh Mugen! Lovely to see you again, I hope you enjoyed your meal here last night!"

"Yeah, ta grubs good here" The bar girl set down the jug of sake with a cup for Mugen before scuttling away again. _Scared of me...ha, stupid broad,_ he thought. He popped the cork of the jug with his teeth and spat it onto the table. The man didn't seem at all scared which disturbed Mugen, everyone was scared of him except Fuu and Jin. He ignored it and drank away.

"So Mugen, where's Fuu and Jin?" The man appeared next to him quickly.

"I don't know an' I don't give a rat's ass..."Mugen snapped, emptying his jug already. The man smiled and sat down.

"Don't worry about drinks, they're on the house!" The man stayed cheery which pissed Mugen off. _Ta opposite of what I wanted old man..._

"Sweet..." Mugen started emptying another jug.

"How old is Fuu?"

"Seventeen, I think?" Mugen guessed as he wiped sake off his chin. "I don't even know ya fuckin' name..."

"Seventeen...hmm" The man put his hands through his hair and looked back at Mugen. "My name is Hiro..."

"Why do ya wanna know Fuu's age?" Mugen was facing Hiro now, Mugen's hand was dangerously close to the hilt of his sword but Hiro hadn't noticed.

"She's a fine young girl, I'm surprised she isn't married but-"

"I don't give a rat's ass what ya think, answer ta damn question..." He snapped and finally Hiro looked a bit scared.

"I'm interested in Fuu, she's beautiful, she loves food, her laugh..." Mugen stiffened.

"Ya realise she's pregnant?" Mugen tried putting him off Fuu, _no...Fuu's mine...she can't leave me._

"I don't care, I'd happily look after her and the child! As long as she was mine!" The man smiled happily. _Fuck..._ "If you don't mind me asking, wh-who's the father?"

_Ere we go...stupid fucker,_ Mugen thought. "I thought ya didn't care?" Mugen smirked at Hiro. Hiro blushed and stuttered.

"Erm...w-well. I only care because I don't want some other man trying to take her away from me in the later years...if you know I married her?" _Has a point, I wouldn't want myself chargin' in takin' the broad and some fat kid..._ Mugen thought.

"Hmm...what if me or Jin were the kid's dad?" Mugen spluttered emptying a third bottle of sake.

"I'd still care for her!" Hiro spun Mugen round and stared him in the eyes. "She's a lovely woman and whoever got her pregnant and left her is obviously a fool! Every guy in town thinks she's pretty, they all tell me as they leave. I wouldn't let her go if I had a chance with her...I may be an old man but I know a deserving young lady when I see one...I would have her anyday" Hiro backed off again, panting slightly from shouting.

Mugen froze...he was that fool. That blind fool who couldn't see he was lucky to have her...lucky to have another version of her arriving. Kagura. His little Kagura was coming and he...he was letting it go. _Shit! _Mugen thought. He threw the jug of sake down. Hiro flinched as the jug broke into shards and alcohol soaked their feet. Mugen unsheathed his sword and held it at Hiro's throat before snarling at him. "Ya fuckin' touch or try anythin' with Fuu. My Fuu. I don't give a rat's ass bout ya reason but I'll kill ya! She's my bitch an' she got my kid..." Mugen sheathed his sword once Hiro was whimpering on the floor trying to grasp the counter with fear. "Later, old man..." Mugen gave him one last scowl before running out into the street.

He hadn't realised but the day had died and the night was reborn. Balls of light wavered in the lanterns as he sprinted down the dirt path. He ran faster, the atmosphere around him becoming a blur as he staggered to get to her. Sweat was forming on his brow as he panted and increased his speed. He struggled as he ran. He fell to his face but scrambled up as his geta clicked in a beat becoming faster and faster. He stumbled but in the distance, not too far away. The shack was there on the lonely hill. Only the moon lit it up and a faint candle light lit the doorway and he swore to himself that he could see Fuu's figure standing at the doorway. He ran up.

He panted and stopped near the doorway. Bending over and clutching his knees as he looked up he locked eyes with her. She was leant against the doorway, her hair was swaying across her shoulders. Her kimono collar falling down her shoulder Her brown doe-like eyes shimmered with tears as her small, pale hand appeared over her mouth.

Fuu gasped. Her eyes shutting and opening again to see if she was dreaming. She wasn't dreaming, he was back...smelling of sake but he was back. She whimpered as she tried not to cry. Mugen stood fully and walked over still panting hard from running. He wrapped his arms around her small body and all she could feel was warmth and relief. He pulled back and kissed the stop of her head as he held her small skull in his hands. Hands that could easily crush her skull if he wished but he wouldn't wish it. He breathed in her scent. _She smells like honey,_ He thought as he held her tighter to his chest. Her warmth leaked into him and he welcomed it. She trembled in his arms and wriggled out. She just stood as anger spread across her face and she struck him. "JERK!YOU HADN'T SLEPT WITH ANY WHORES DID YOU?I HOPE YOU HAVENT?!"

Mugen rubbed the red cheek as it stung like fire. He raised his eyebrow at her. "Course I fuckin' didn't ya dumb chick! I had a drink not a orgy!" He flicked her hand away playfully.

"Oh...sorry...WAIT I SHOULDN'T BE SAYING SOR-" She was cut off when Mugen connected their lips. He backed her against the doorway and held her hips tightly. He pulled away smirking at her.

"Shut up," He flicked her nose with his index finger and thumb and chuckled when she rubbed her nose. "I ain't into mushy shit like old fish face but erm I'm sorry..."

Fuu smiled and patted his shoulder. "It's okay...I know it must be difficult for you to adapt into this. You're not used to someone caring for you. We've been together for over two months and I knew this would happen at some point but I didn't think it would be now. I'm scared too..."

"I ain't scared..."

"Oh yeah I forgot you're a stubborn jerk?" Sarcasm flowed through her voice.

Mugen opened his mouth to retaliate but she interrupted as she grabbed hold of his wrist. "It's late...we'll talk in the morning" She led him inside, she let go of his wrist and settled herself. She sat in what looked like a nest of bedding she'd made and it made him chuckle. She curled up on her side and he felt abandoned. He shifted to the other side of the room but she whined. He turned to see her looking up at him and holding her arm out to him. Inviting him over. He stalked over settling himself next to her and she smiled. She wrapped her arms around his torso and placed her head on his chest, feeling the pumping of his heart beat as it helped her to sleep. "You're not going anywhere yet jerk..." She mumbled sleepily before her breathing changed and told him she was asleep.

He smirked at her and patted her head like a master would to his dog. "I'm one lucky motherfucker..."

**THE FEELS! I hoped you like it. I'm real sorry for taking so long!**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Samurai Champloo or any of its characters!**

**Sorry I've kept you waiting so long! Thank you so much for all the reviews. I haven't had one bad comment and I'm so happy when I get your reviews telling me how much you've enjoyed my chapters so far. I've worked through many ideas so far and I hope you continue to enjoy it. **

**Chapter 9: The Past Is Back**

_Mugen walked. Dust flying up as his steel geta stroked the ground. The sun beat hard upon his back, the burning sensation almost becoming too much. Limbs aching, skin blistering and his mind screaming as he continued walking... He didn't know where he was going but inside he knew it was going to be worth it. He looked towards the horizon, sweat dripping down his brow, his breath ragged. A small house crept further towards him as he walked. 'Why is it familiar?' he thought. Poking his head in the doorway that's when he knew. Fuu... "Mugen?" He turned and saw what he expected. Little Fuu standing in the hallway but something was wrong, her brown orbs were hiding something... "Mugen..." She ran to him, clutching onto him tightly. "You've been gone too long.." _

_"Whad'ya mean too long?" Mugen chuckled deeply._

_She separated from him, tears still blurring her brown orbs. She wiped her face with her purple sleeve and held onto his hand, stroking his knuckles. "I-I g-got a husband"_

_"Fuu? Fuu!" A gruff voice shouted through the house. She looked up.. her face seemed terrified._

Mugen awoke suddenly, sweating and breathing heavily. He looked around, craning his neck he saw that Jin wasn't around. He assumed Jin had gone to meditate. "Da hell.." He whispered, shifting as he sat up. A whimper sounded from his side. Fuu had her arms latched around his waist like a child. He chuckled at her beautiful form. He wriggled, the twig arms tightened.

"Stop moving..." She groaned. He shifted and her eyebrows scrunched in an angry gesture. "I said stop moving.." She dug her claws into his fleshy hip, he growled in protest.

"Stop the mushy shit girly..." He picked her claws from his hips and squeezed her knuckles harshly.

She received her knuckles back and rubbed them gently as she sat opposite him. "Is Jin around at all?"

He knew what this meant...talking. "Nah..." He scratched his scalp, trying to avoid this extremely awkward situation.

"I.." Fuu looked at her hands as she fiddled with them in her lap. "I guess we need to sort out stuff..."

Mugen grunted and sniffed, silence fell upon them. "If you can't cope with this situation.. I understand if you leave. I..I don't expect you to stay out of pity" Fuu's voice was cracking, each word creeping closer to her breaking down. She turned away from him, her figure slouching and trembling.

"Ya know I pity no one girly... I ain't gonna start now" He snapped harshly, _why can't ya see? Why are ya so blind ta what I hav for ya,_ he thought. Anger suddenly enveloped him as he grinded his teeth together. He suddenly stood. Fuu looked over her bony shoulder to nothingness. Confusion and shock flashed over her face. She turned back and found what she'd lost face to face with her. She whimpered in fright. He chuckled and smirked as he crouched in front of her.

"Come on girly" He teased as he smirked. A beautiful smirk that never scared her, the reassuring smirk that she and Jin only understood was he was his way of comforting someone.

"Well.. I know this is a big thing and all. No ma- but no matter what I'm keeping the child. So if you want to leave me, I don't care. This is totally against your instinct but stay with me...but on your own terms" She turned her back on him again and hoping not to hear his geta running away from her.

"Whad'ya keep doin' dat ya dumb broad?" He caught her shoulder turning her towards him once again. "Ya tell me somethin' an' think I ain't gonna say nothin' an' just leave. Pfft have some faith in me will ya?"

"I do have faith in you.. I just don't want to pressure you into a life you don't want..with a girl and child you don't want.." She whispered as she doubted yourself. _I had faith in him last time..do I still? _She thought.

"If I didn't want ya I wouldn't have saved ya from that Isamu prick...I just don't want this kid to have me as a dad. I ain't good with that shit... I kill people Fuu. I ain't a father figure. I'm a fucking criminal!" His tone heightened as his fists curled and his knuckles went white.

"Do you really think I care if you're a criminal or anything else? No I've never bloody cared! I never have, you jerk! Do you seriously think I'd nurse you back together all those times, cry for you every time you were on the edge of dying or even let you back into my life now if I cared that you're a criminal?!" Her face screwed up, her full anger truly showing. She went quiet for a moment. "I've only ever cared about you.."

"Ya don't know my past chick...ya have no idea" Mugen snapped back, sitting down as painful memories came to mind. He closed his eyes as he felt Fuu sit beside him.

"Tell me then..." She said softly, almost a whisper to his ears.

"A few years before I met ya I raided a village.. A stupid wench was alive. For some stupid reason, I didn't kill ta bitch. Bitch looked afta me, said she loved me. I went off to business for a bit, came back and she claimed I got her knocked up when I had _too_ many drinks. Fuckin' liar I called her, then she went crazy and tried attackin' me so I sliced her up... She was pregnant but with this old guy's kid. Not mine.." His eyes met Fuu's but her expression was unchanged, unaffected at his words.

She shrugged. "It was an accident, I mean even I wouldn't attack someone like you, it's asking to be killed"

"Yeah.. accidents like ya havin' to father my kid instead of her" Mugen looked ashamed turning towards Fuu. "This shouldn't hav happened to ya Fuu"

"It doesn't matter to me... as long as you still like me" Fuu wrapped her arms around his waist, nuzzling her nose into his shoulder. Mugen chuckled lightly, whispering to her softly.

"I dont like ya anyway girly" He smirked.

"JERK! ARGHHH!" Fuu shoved him as she crawled away. Mugen fell back holding his shaking stomach as laughter loudly left his lungs. She glared as he stabilised himself finally. She pulled her yukata over her body as she tied her obi and run her hands through her hair. Mugen had stopped laughing by then. He just watched her. The sunlight hit her skin, creamy white skin glowing as dust surrounded her body. Her flowing brunette locks moulding into her hands as she secured her chopsticks in her thick locks. His jade earring swinging from her ear..Her pink, petal like lips pouting as her brown orbs blinked and glittered in the light.

"Girly...ya hot" Mugen grinned at her as he caught her attention. "Can we ya kno-"

"NO!" A shoe slammed into his face, leaving a red mark across his face. "We need to get moving anyway.."

"Shit, ya got ya obi real twisted jeez!" Mugen rubbed his stinging face as he picked up his things. He grunted as he stood in the doorway, waiting for her. He was getting impatient. "Bitch, what's takin' ya so long? I'd understand if ya put out but ya didn't jeez!"

Fuu glared at him as she approached the doorway. "Maybe if you weren't such a jerk all the time, I would put out!" Her tone raised quickly.

Mugen raised his eyebrow. Smirking, he grabbed her waist. "Girly ya defo got ya obi too tight, shall I loosen it a bit?" He almost whispered into her ear as he let her obi loosen from her waist. She bit her lip as he pushed her back against the wooden doorframe. He leaned his face into her neck and kissed her where he could feel her wonderful pulse kissing his lips back. Slowly he pressed his lips against hers and pressing his body against her as the wood dug into her back.

"I see you've worked out your differences" The couple looked up to see Jin smiling for once in his life. It made them all laugh. "I'm glad of it. We've got about two and a half months to reach our destination"

"Such a cockblock, let's go..." Mugen ruffled Fuu's hair playfully as she squeezed herself between the two men.

Fuu grabbed the men's hands pulling them along with her as she continued walking towards the path. "WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR THEN!" She giggled.

Minutes turned to hours and hours turned to days. As you expect these days surely resulted in at least one month. Summer was half way through but the sun did not retreat from glaring down on Japan. The trio arrived at a new city, lights, colours and drinking happened everywhere. Western and European music thumped throughout the shops. Guitars, the beat of the drums and voices of singers reached their ears. Fuu giggled as the trio moved together in time. Clapping together and swaying to the side as they all laughed. The lyrics floated through the air, pleasing their ears as they moved along the path.

Mugen grabbed Fuu's hand spinning her on the spot and laughing as she nearly lost balance. Jin watched the couple, _Shino will love them, just like I do... They're so in love and I swear I won't let them part. _He smiled as Mugen swung her around by her waist as she squealed. "Mugen! Put me down! OH IF YOU DON'T PUT ME DOW-" Mugen slammed his lips to hers quickly to shut her up.

"Shut up Fuu" He put his arm over her shoulders. She leaned into his warm touch as Jin stoic as usual walked beside them. The sun beginning to set over the horizon; purple, orange swirls burst into the sky, the sun disappearing beneath the earth. The sky blackened quickly as the travellers stepped into an inn near the dusty beige roads. They stepped in but the atmosphere was unnerving. Fuu squeezed Mugen's hand lightly. "I know chick.."He mumbled to her quickly. Jin stoic as ever seemed perfectly fine, bringing out his money pouch and counting the coins. He walked towards the desk, Mugen dragged Fuu along. _Mugen's male pride obviously..._Fuu thought.

"Excuse me innkeeper how much for two rooms this night?" A tall man turned his face towards Jin, short dark hair covering his head and piercing blue eyes.

"1200 yen..." His voice sounded like gravel, he spotted Fuu. Licking his thin pale lips "could get you a discount with a piece of that sweet little lady?"

Fuu could sense Mugen about to tear his face off but she simply put her forearm across his chest. Mugen backed down. She walked forward glaring at the creepy man. She leaned forward softening her eyes a little, he leaned forward gazing at her. "NO CHANCE WEIRDO!" She grabbed his short hair, quickly slamming it against the table with brute force.

Jin craned his neck, a crackling sound coming from his mouth. Mugen chuckled darkly adding quickly. "That my girl" Fuu giggled grabbing Jin's arm and heading up stairs.

"Fuu, I hope you don't mind me asking but where in the all of Japan did you learn such...violence?" Jin still looked shocked. That was a first.

"How was I to survive without you and Mugen after we split? So I just did the first thing that came to mind and well... it always works" She kissed Jin's cheek, "Good night Jin"

Mugen waved. "See ya Four Eyes.." Opening the door so both him and Fuu could enter the room.

"Good night you two.." Jin swiftly opened his door and settled into a deep slumber.

Mugen turned his back on Fuu as he closed the door. "Mugen?" Fuu asked as he turned.

"What up chick?" Fuu was cradling her slightly swollen stomach.

"I'm worried..."

"Bout what chick?" He walked over, scratching his skull roughly.

"About my future.. our future..." She looked down, seeming sad towards Mugen.

"I ain't goin' nowhere chick. I ain't stayed with a chick this long, damn I don't even stay a day with a bitch. Ya got me now, I got ya. If ya try gettin' away, I'll just hunt ya sorry ass down and drag ya back. Stupid chick don't need to worry about future, today I got ya, ya got me. That all that matters Fuu. Ya with me till the day I die..." She smiled to herself, loving how much he cared.

"Guess you're right Mugen" She said, shrugging off her yukata before settling in bed. Mugen smirked. _Silly chick, _He thought. He laid next to her, letting his arm fall over her shoulder as her body settled next to him. She kissed him and smiled as he winked at her. They closed their eyes. Snores erupted from his mouth as he rolled onto his side, unlatching his arm from Fuu. She blinked her eyes open. _Be quick, _She thought. She rolled out of the bed, quickly grabbing her yukata and opening the door slightly. She shut it carefully, not even Jin could hear that. She pulled the yukata onto her body and tightened her obi. _Now.. back to business_, She thought. She made her way back to the reception. The creepy guy from earlier still stood behind the desk with his smirk still in place. "Fucking creep" she whispered to herself as she approached the desk, sending glares into his face.

"It's nice to see you..." He smirked knowingly, "Fuu"

"What the hell do you want?" Fuu snapped at him.

"Nothing on a personal basis... just some job which fortunately involves you.." He said, his eyes lighting up with anger.

"Jeez Akito... stop this right now!" Her patience was weakening.

"Oh I deserve this Fuu and you fucking know it!" He hissed out the last part.

"THAT'S IT AKITO! I WILL KI-" Akito had enough as well as he forcefully slammed a sword sheath over her head causing her vision to blur as she gripped his hair and pulled hard until he shrieked. He struggled to control her as he pulled a piece of fabric behind her teeth. Muffling whatever she tried to scream. Then he slammed her head against the wall, vision blurring. She fell to the floor before darkness faded her vision. The sun arose and still Fuu hadn't returned to Mugen's side. Jin went as usual to wake the two, sliding open the door he saw she wasn't there.

"Mugen..." Monotone as usual.

"Da fuck four eyes... get out. Me and Fuu are gon' get it on" He stretched smirking to himself about how he loved having sex with her.

"I'm afraid you won't be able to proceed if she's not here"

"Huh? Course she's her-" He turned, she was gone. His eyes widened as rage consumed him. He jumped out of bed grabbing his things as he charged down to the reception. His vision turning red as he searched for the creepy guy. Nothing but one of Fuu's sandals and a lump of his hair.

"She tried fighting him off..." He picked up the hair that obviously wasn't hers. Some blood glistened on it but duller than fresh blood. "She's probably been gone an hour.."

"Son ova betch.." He muttered as he swung his sword onto his back before grabbing Jin's collar and dragging him out into the sun. Mugen scanned the horizon and looked around the path.

"It seems Fuu has left us clues.." Jin said; monotone as ever.

"Glad yo worked dat out by yaself" He sniggered as he followed the trail of dark hair Fuu must have ripped from the guy's skull.

Fuu awoke, cold and aching all over. Memories flooded through her mind as she tried to shriek but realised. _Still got a gag on me...crap. _Her eyes stung from crying and her hair stuck to her forehead as she looked around the room. Her hands and ankles were binded; cursing, she tried to tug at them hoping they would loosen. They didn't budge...she puffed. Akito entered the room as she glared maliciously at him. He crouched near her, sneering as she moved back towards the wall. "This isn't a personal job Fuu, so I'll be on my way" She spat at him as he opened the door, mumbling as he went, "She's all yours"

She closed her eyes, scared of what would be unleashed upon her. "Fuu, my dear!"

Her eyes widened as she stared at Isamu in shock. "Wha-what are you doing here Isamu?"

He smiled, cutting her bindings as he helped her up. She turned her back, pretending to look out the window. _He can't see I'm pregnant..._She thought."Came to get you back, my sweet!"

"Oh, I see" She said quietly. She played with her thumbs, not sure what to do with herself.

"You're hiding something" He didn't ask, he assumed.

She looked over her shoulder at him, smiling sweetly. "No I'm not!"

"I can tell you are!"He hissed as he pulled her wrist to turn her around. He smiled evilly as he noticed her stomach was a little swollen.

She gasped at the roughness. "Hmm that pirate had his way with you didn't he?" His eyes scanned her face as he gripped her wrist tighter. "Or are you just a STUPID SLUT!" He slapped her hard across the face as she slammed onto the floor.

She curled up, forcing her legs over her stomach as a precaution against Isamu. He kicked her, making her howl in pain. He kept going as she crawled across the floor trying her best to get away. He walked after her; dragging her up by her hair as she shrieked. He pinned her against the wall, pressing himself against her. "Stupid bitch!" He punched her hard in the stomach as she collapsed onto her knees cradling her stomach as pain struck through her.

"Please stop it!" She begged as he grabbed her face with brute force.

"Why should I?" He hissed.

"Because I-" She screamed in his face as he punched her in the stomach again. She choked up some blood as she panicked to threaten him. He pinned her to the floor, tying her ankles and wrist again. He opened up her yukata, ignoring her protests. She shrieked trying to reach her hidden tanto but he grabbed it and pushed the blade into her shoulder.

He laughed darkly. She looked up, gritting her teeth as she tried not to scream. He slammed his foot into her stomach again. He ripped open the rest of her clothes and licked his lips, tears running down her dirty, sweaty face. She whimpered, she kept praying her child was still alive. She breathed heavily as Isamu straddled her hips.

"What are you doing to do to me...AHHH!" He punched her in the face as her voice cracked and her teeth grinded together.

"QUIET BITCH!"

Mugen heard screaming and ran towards a cabin which echoed the noise the most. He kicked the door down finding the Isamu bastard standing over a half naked girl. Isamu looked around as Mugen and Jin were suddenly at his side. Jin locked his arm under Isamu's chin, pressurising his throat as he flexed his arm into a death lock. Mugen looked down in shock. The figure was... Fuu. Mugen cut her binded limps and covered her in his gi.

He collapsed to his knees bringing her shaking body to his chest. "Mugen?" Fuu's voice escaped her body as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I'm here chick" He was late. "I'm..I I'm" He pulled back looking at her bruised, battered and dirty face. Her eyes held pain and glittered with past tears.

"It's okay" She whispered as she stroked his face. "You found me just in time..."

"I shoulda found ya before it even began.. are yo okay?" He helped her sit up, the blade stuck out her shoulder and he worried. Mugen looked at Jin who nodded in silent agreement.

"He punched me so many times..." Her eyes were full of tears and he didn't cuss her for it. She looked like she had a real bad beating. She deserved to cry.

"Where? Does it hurt?" Mugen was dreading to hear this story. His knuckles were turning white as he tried not to rage.

"Mugen... Can we please go? I don't want to talk about it right now..I promise I'll tell you" Her voice was cracking, she nearly sobbed the request.

"Ya need to get cleaned up first, be only a few minutes chick" Mugen patted Jin on the shoulder as Jin sat next to Fuu and simply said, "Mugen's going to have a talk with Isamu outside"

Mugen dragged him through the dirt. "What ta fuck did ya do?" Venom seeped through his breath.

"Nothing I swear" Isamu whimpered.

"Pfft, ya just a pussy who's sad enough to beat innocent girls like my girl!" As he said each word Mugen tightened his grip round Isamu's throat as he raised him mid air. His heart thudded through his throat and Mugen could feel it panicking. "Tell me what the fuck happened?!" Mugen shouted with rage, dropping Isamu to the ground.

"Fine.. I paid for someone to kidnap her. I beat her when I found she was pregnant... I beat her, stabbed her, nearly raped her and probably killed your bastard child!" Isamu half cried, half shouted the information.

"Yo son ova bitch"

Mugen had left Isamu black and blue and drowning in his own filthy blood that seeped from every pore of his body. Mugen stalked back into the doorway seeing how Fuu was. Jin explained that the blade came out alright and the stitches were a little tricky but good enough for now.

Mugen approached her, stroking her brunette locks. He picked her up bridal style, kissing her forehead lightly as she curled her body into his warmth. Jin followed.

They didn't say a word as they walked away from the cabin. Mentally shaken and exhausted from the morning, they struggled to continue through the afternoon. Mugen looked towards the horizon, he knew if he looked down at Fuu; saw her face look up at him with tears of happiness, he'd struggle not to give her to Jin and hack Isamu into a thousand pieces. Fuu understood this so buried her face into his neck and whispered lightly, "Thank you Mugen, you saved my scrawny ass again.." She laughed to herself as she felt Mugen's chuckle vibrate through his chest.

***A few hours later***

Fuu yawned, sleep threatening to blacken her vision once more.

"Tired girly?" Mugen looked at her and chuckled as she struggled to hold in another yawn as she nodded. "Oi Four Eyes! We're setting up camp now..."

They sat down as Jin finished lighting a fire and unpacking their mats. Fuu leaned her cheek against Mugen's shoulder, yawning loudly.

He yawned suddenly. Fuu laughed loudly, "Oh Mugen you're tired too!" She stood proud of making him slightly human.

"Shut up chick, ya just yawning so much that I'm infected too dimwit.."

"Infected with whaat?" She seemed agitated. Mugen loved this side of her.

"Ya idiocy"

"Oh Mugen I didn't think you knew big words?" The couple could hear Jin chuckle lightly at their banter.

"Didn't think ya had big tits...Oh wait? YA DON'T!" Mugen could see he'd wound her up now.

"Guess which jerk won't be getting laid for the rest of the journey?" She smiled at him.

"Oh shut up and get over here girly" He pulled her into his lap and bit her cheek.

"Ow? That hurt you know!" She grabbed his hair pulling his skull away from her face.

"Fuu..." Jin stood asking for her acknowledgement.

"Yes Jin?" Fuu looked up and smiled happily.

"If you like we can take you to the Doctors tomorrow?" Jin asked with yet no expression but concern in his voice.

"Ahh yeah, I nearly forgot... We don't have enough money" Fuu grabbed Mugen's face quickly before speaking. Her brown orbs searching his grey stormy eyes. "I'm okay now so there is no need to freak okay Mugen?"

"Chick, we need to go. What if..ya know" Mugen scratched his head. "Isamu had plenty of dough on him anyway"

**I'm sorry I took so long. CLIFFF HANGERRRRRR I'm sorry I've been so mean to the OTP but yo- okay hate me... ; . ; I hate myself for doing this to you guys**


End file.
